Balance of Heart and Mind
by blackstarlove19
Summary: Sequel to Balance of Light and Dark. Time changes everything, as it heals old wounds, it sometimes makes those wounds bleed more. Sara comes back to face trouble brewing inside the village just as the dangerous surrounding it from outside. Also tasked with a new mission, she has to carry the troubles that comes with it. Will she be able to deal with all that?
1. Prologue

**AN: The name of the book might be changed if I find a better one, Feel free to submit suggestions :D**

 **Third Pov**

The sound of leaf rustling was barely heard, although a chase was taking place in the forest. The chased person was jumping through the trees, from branch to branch but gently hoping the speed and lack of noise would lose the chasers.

The cloak worn by the person should have hid their identity but despite that they did get recognized.

"Stop!" Was heard coming from the chasers but no answer followed.

The chase continued for a few minutes, they chasers couldn't catch up but they still hadn't lost the person or the will to keep chasing them, eventually the chase came to an end as soon as the chased person got out of the tree line to come face to face with a cliff overlooking the raging waves of the sea.

The chasers were quick to follow as they landed, right in front of them, the chased person was at the end of the cliff weighing their chances.

One of the shinobis, the one with the blonde spiky hair, was wearing an orange and black jumper, the Konoha headband on his forehead and was the one in front of the others trying to talk to the person.

"You couldn't just give up?" The female voice asked coldly from under the cloak "You're all idiots if you think you can catch me"

"We can't just let you go, just explain it to us!" Naruto pleaded with her.

"You're wasting both our times" She told him "You should understand by now why I did it!"

She jumped off the cliff at that moment, with all them of the chasers looking shocked.


	2. The return

**the pic is 16 year old sara link on my profile**

 **Sara Pov**

It was early morning not even six yet as I walked on the dirt road leading to the village.

'It's been so long' I thought eagerly 'I wonder how much has the village changed? And how everybody's doing?'

'You could have found out faster, if you had had your birds drop us at the gates instead of this far!' Emi, my dead ancestor that started haunting my thoughts when I unlocked my kekkei genkai, Yelled at me.

'Someone's cranky this morning' I thought to her jokingly as she huffed 'It's been so long, I wanted to enjoy the scenery a bit instead of just rushing back'

'Just admit you're nervous' She told me and I can imagine her rolling her eyes 'You do realize you were supposed to be back about two weeks ago!'

'Not my fault' I defended myself 'It was Lady Susumu that had me back at the mountains, something about me having to miss something during those two weeks'

'I know and then she gave you that vague warning just before sending us away' She said sighing.

"Faced with the choice to save one or many, choose the choice not given" I said out loud quoting the words Lady Susumu said to me.

'She said I would understand when time comes' I thought sighing 'But it has to be important, she only gives me warnings when it is'

I stopped as I reached the green huge village gates, taking at the village for the first time in three years.

'I am finally back' I thought excited as I continued walking inside, noticing Kotetsu and Izumo were watching the gate.

I walked through the semi-empty village streets, making my way to the hokage building, some shops were still opening while most were closed.

'Not much has changed' I thought looking around till my eyes spotted the hokage mountain 'They added Lady Tsunade's face to the mountain'

I continued walking through the village.

'If I am lucky and don't get thrown into missions right away, I have to go out for some dangos' I thought gleefully.

'You're just back and already want to take a vacation?' Emi asked me

'You can't blame me, I have been on that mountain for two and a half years' I told her 'I wasn't allowed to leave except once to buy some new clothe after my old ones were filled with patches to keep it together'

I was wearing the said cloth, black turtle neck shirt, Brown skirt with slits on both sides and a black spandex shorts underneath reaching mid-thigh, grey fingerless gloves and black ninja shoes. My hostler on my right leg over the tied bandages. My hair was still nearly the same height but I had it in a high ponytail and was also wearing my Konoha headband on my forehead.

I fiddled with the star and moon necklace I was wearing, the one that was given to me by Shikamaru on my birthday three and a half years ago.

'It really has been so long' I thought

 **Time skip…**

"Long time no see" Lady Tsunade said as I stood in the office "So I take it the training had results?" she yawned afterwards.

'Maybe I am not so late after all' I thought sweat dropping.

"Yeah, I think it did" I answered her "By the way, may I ask how they're doing?"

"They're actually better than I expected late arrivals to be" She told me smiling "You did a good job training them"

"I didn't do much really" I told her "I just gave them a few pointers, beside I was only with them for 6 months"

"You had to have done something right" She told me smiling "Considering all three of them made it to chunin not a month after they came"

"They did?! All three of them?!" I asked shocked

"Yes, Yumiko, Takao and Akihiro Hiroshi all made it to chunin, along with the others in your age group" She informed making me smile at everyone's achievement "Neji Hyuga was the only one to make it to jounin"

"It was probably thanks to Midori though" I told her making her chuckle.

"You might have to be careful when you see her" She informed me "She wasn't happy about the fact that you were the one that recommended her to lead them as a jounin, she didn't want to leave the ANBU"

"Right!" I said nervously chuckling.

When I left the village three years ago I spent the first six months training with Yumi, Aki and Taka before they eventually went to Konoha, at the time I sent a message to Lady Tsunade informing her, the recommendation was based on Yoshio suggestion he thought it was better if she left the ANBU.

"You did come back at a strange timing" She told me "Had you come earlier, I would have had you team up with Naruto and Sakura but as things stand they already going to have a third teammate" She said the last part sounding frustrated

'So Naruto was back, and the reason that Lady Susumu wanted me to stay away was so that I wouldn't be on the same team?' I thought wondering to myself.

"But I guess considering how you helped the other three" She told me going "I have the perfect mission for you, I have been considering who I should give it to but I think you'll do great in it, but for now you should rest you can come pick it up tomorrow"

"Okay" I said while internally sighing. "When did Naruto get back?"

"About two weeks ago" She told me "They left for a mission two days ago"

"Okay thanks" I thanked her.

Someone knocked on the door, and Shizune came in.

"Lady Tsunade" She said "Team Kakashi and Team Guy came back, they're in the hospital, Kakashi exhausted himself but other than that they're all alright"

'Somethings never change' I thought to myself.

"Sara?!" Shizune wondered noticing me "Is that really you?!"

"Yup" I answered "Long time no see"

"Let's go to the hospital then" Lady Tsunade said getting up

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked following them

 **Time Skip…**

Lady Tsunade opened the door going in with Shizune following.

Kakashi was unconscious with the others surrounding his bed.

"Let me have a look at him" Lady Tsunade said as she checked on Kakashi-san. "Good work, everyone!"

"Long time no see guys!" I said standing by the door greeting them.

"Sara-chan?!" Sakura wondered shocked "Is that really you? When did you get back?"

"Just this morning" I told her

"whoa! You changed so much Sara!" Naruto said grinning and for some reason ended up getting hit on the head by Sakura, as I suppressed a laugh.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Long time no see, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Guy!" I greeted as "By the way congrats, Neji I heard you made it to jounin!"

"Thank you" He said "Welcome back!"

"That's right!" Naruto said like he noticed something "You're still a genin like me, So I am not alone!"

"Actually Naruto, I am a jounin!" I informed him laughing

'Opps! I forget to tell them before I left' I thought to myself.

"What?!" Naruto, Sakura and Lee said shocked just as Tenten and Neji looked shocked too.

"I was promoted to Jounin at the same time Shikamaru was promoted to chunin" I told them "I guess I forgot to mention it"

Naruto had tears and was depressed.

"I am the only genin" He was whispering.

"That's amazing, Sara-chan!" Sakura told me happily.

"It really is Sara-san" Lee said "Even Neji became a jounin when he was 15 you did at 13"

"He's gonna be okay, but he's gonna need to rest for a week at least" Lady Tsunade said "I will be right back"

She left with Shizune closing the door behind her.

"So what was the mission?" I asked them "Nothing little would get Kakashi-san this exhausted"

"The Akatsuki attacked the sand and took Gaara" Sakura informed me.

'So they made their move!' I thought to myself. 'Were they after him because he's the Kazekage or for something else?'

I wondered taking a quick glance at Naruto, I was still in contact with Yoshio at the time he was made a kage so I was informed of it.

"I am guessing the mission to save him was a success though?" I asked them happily

"It was we managed to recover the Kazekage" Neji informed me nodding.

"That's good to hear" I said, we heard groaning.

"He's awake" Naruto said looking at Kakashi.

"Here again?" Kakashi asked sadly.

'Somethings really never change' I thought to myself.

"Good work! Kakashi!" Lady Tsunade said seeing him awake.

"Master!" I heard a voice I recognized as Sakura's say.

"Tsunade-sama" I heard Kakashi say before groaning.

"Don't force yourself, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura told him

"You should really start to watch yourself Kakashi" I scolded him.

"Sara, good to see you again" He told me from his position.

"I took a look at you earlier. You're going to have to stay in bed for a week" Tsunade-sama informed him. "and after you're out, it will be another several days before I clear you to go on any missions."

"I had a feeling that would be the case" He said sighing.

"Looks like it'll take some time for you to master that new sharingan" Lady Tsunade told him.

"A new sharingan?" I wondered "You have to show it to me sometime. When you recover!" I added as Sakura and Tsunade-sama gave me a look.

"You're right!" He told her as Sakura turned to give Naruto a look for trying to peek at Kakashi's face, he looked at her apologetically.

"For the time being, don't overdo it and rest up" Tsunade-sama informed him

"Team Gai, I want you to rest today as well!" She said turning to them "you may submit your report tomorrow. Sara be sure to come tomorrow to pick up your mission."

"Right" I said

"Yes, mam!" Gai said as Tsunade-sama turned to leave.

"Let's go, Shizune" She said as she left.

"Right" Shizune said following her.

"Master!" Sakura called running after them.

"I am going to go too" I told them "See you around"

 **Time Skip…**

I was in the dango shop, enjoying my favorite treat.

'So this is what you do instead of staying with your friends that you haven't seen in three years?' Emi asked rhetorically.

'Don't blame' I thought as I bit into another one 'I have a feeling; I might not get much free time from here on. The Akatsuki is on the move, we still have to get Sasuke back and I think that tomorrow's mission is going to be trouble, if it wasn't important Susumu-sama wouldn't have delayed me those two weeks'

'So straight to work starting tomorrow?' She asked me as I watched the passing people.

'Straight to work' I confirmed her thoughts.

"Onee-chan?" Asked a voice I turned to see Kohana now 13 years old standing there.

"Hi" I greeted her with a smile as she jumped at me with a hug "Look at you all grown up" I said as I hugged her back, two boys her age came closer as they stood their awkwardly. She broke the hug and stood up grinning.

She was taller now almost as tall as me when I was 13 her black hair was in a side ponytail as her bangs framed her hair and was short in the middle covering her forehead. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a red skirt over spandex black shorts and blue ninja shoes. Her hostler on her right leg. Her headband was tied around her waist and she was still wearing the choker I gave her.

"Oh this is Kazuki Nataga" She introduce pointing to the kid her height, with brown hair tied in a short ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a green long-sleeved jacket and brown shorts with his hostler on his left leg and his headband on his forehead.

"Hello" He greeted quietly.

"And this is Masumi Sen" She introduce the other one, he was wearing a short- sleeved grey shirt with black pants, grey gloves, his headband tied around his neck and his hostler on his right leg. He had spiky light brown hair and black eyes.

"Hey" He said giving me a toothy grin. "Nice to meet you. I guess the beauty genes runs in the family" He said winking making me giggle along with Kohana while Kazuki just rolled his eyes at him.

"You have charming teammates Kohana" I told her chuckling.

"Yup" She said grinning "When did you get back?"

"Just this morning" I told her "You guys heading for a mission?"

"We're supposed to meet our sensei here" Kazuki told me, he looked like the serious type having him someone like Masumi must make an interesting team.

"Who's your sensei?" I asked them He was about to answer when Kohana hushed them

"It's a surprise" She told me "He should be here any moment anyway"

"Still like surprises?" I asked her chuckling

"You bet" She said grinning

"You guys might as well join me" I offered to them "Come on, I will order some more"

"Sure thing" Masumi said taking a seat opposite to me as he offered Kohana the seat beside him. "Over here Kohana" Kazuki sat beside me sighing as I ordered more.

"Is being a shinobi all you wanted it to be?" I asked them.

"It's hard work" Kohana answered as she took a dango stick "But helping others feels great, even if all we're doing now is basically shores"

"It's not just about working hard but you need to be smart about it too" Kazuki answered "Thanks for the food" He said as he bit into his own stick.

"I wish they would give us a better mission though" Masumi complained "I can't show off my true skills with this missions"

I chuckled 'Where have I heard that before?' I thought to myself thinking of my first c rank with team 7.

"You should be careful what you wish for" I warned them "Sometimes it might just blow in your face. This sure feels nostalgic, my teammate used to say the same thing as you Masumi all the time and he always ended in trouble"

"That's Masumi alright" Kazuki said quietly but we all heard him.

"Hey!" Masumi shouted at him as Kazuki ignored him, I just watched smiling thinking of that time when Naruto and Sasuke always fought.

"Come on you two, don't fight!" Kohana tried calming them down.

"Any way sensei is late" Masumi complained with crossed hands.

"Do you know anything Kohana?" Kazuki asked her.

"That's right, He said he's gonna be late he had things to do" She said chuckling "I guess I got distracted.

'If I didn't know Kakashi was in the hospital I would say he was the one training them' I thought to myself.

"You're a little late telling them that" A familiar voice said walking to our table "And you guys ate without me too"

"Don't tell me you're their sensei" I looked at my 21 years old brother.

"Yo" He greeted with a grin "You're late coming back"

His black hair was still as before short reaching his chin, he wore the Konoha outfit with the green jacket and the headband on his forehead. He was even taller now probably at 180 cm take or give.

"You actually became a sensei?" I wondered still not believing "And even Kohana's sensei"

"It just happened" He said shrugging "Sadly we can't linger, we need to go pick our missions, so we'll talk more at home later"

"Of course" I said as they all got up ready to leave, Yoshio just turned to me before leaving.

"When you get to the clan compound" He whispered in my ears sounding grim "Don't talk to the elders for now just head for gramps and then head home, I will explain later"

"Later Onee-chan" Kohana said catching up with them as they all turned to leave.

'Trouble is coming from all directions!' Emi commented 'We haven't been back for even half a day'

Looks like it, I paid my bill after finishing the rest and started walking through the village again heading for the gates to get to the clan compound when I sensed it.

'That chakra…' I thought to myself with narrowed eyes 'What's he up to?'

I jumped on the rooftops heading for the location I was sensing it from.

When I reached the rooftop, securing my back bag that it wouldn't fall. I saw Naruto clashing his kunai with that guy's tanto.

'That's the guy from three years ago' Emi commented 'the one with root'

I pulled my own Kunai and jumped in the middle he sensed me at the last moment and jumped back.

I noticed the shadow heading under me for him, he jumped again as soon as he landed to get away from it.

"We'll meet again, Naruto-Kun" He said forming a hand seal

"Wait!" Naruto called as the guy disappeared in a swirl of ink.

'Why would root shinobi attack now?' Emi thought to me as I put my kunai back in my hostler.

"What happened Naruto?" I asked him.

"He just attacked us out of nowhere" He informed me sounding mad.

I just sighed.

'Troubles keep piling up' I thought starting to get a headache.

"Hi, Naruto! Sara! Long time no see!" I heard Ino's voice calling for us from behind "How long have you been back?! You should've come and said hi!"

"Just let it go for now Naruto!" I told him smiling "We'll figure it out later"

We both jumped from the roof heading for Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them once we reached them "Long time no see!"

"Sara! I didn't know you were back too" Choji said "Welcome back!"

"Just got back this morning actually!" I said "Woah, you grew so tall too!" I said pointing to Choji and Shika, I was nearly the same height as Ino though.

"You changed so much, I almost didn't recognize you" Shikamaru noted

I laughed nervously

"You sure did Sara!" Ino said grinning before giving a sly look to Shika. "Sorry we can't linger though; Choji we have a mission to get to"

"That's right!" He said remembering "Sorry everyone, see you around!"

They both turned to leave, as Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck while Naruto was still looking mad.

"Let it go Naruto!" I told him sighing "Looking mad isn't going to help you right now"

"Beside don't you have to look for teammates" Shikamaru noted to him.

"That's right" Naruto snapped out of it turning to me "Sara you're a member of team Kakashi, so we only need to find one more"

"Sorry Naruto Lady Tsunade said she's removing me from the team" I said apologetically "She said she had another mission for me"

"Damn it!" He cursed "Everyone is busy with other missions"

"She did mention she already had a replacement for me though" I informed him "Maybe you should have asked her about them?"

"Seriously?!" HE shouted at me before turning around running "See you later!"

"He's as hyper active as ever" Shikamaru commented with a sigh "This is so troublesome"

"Somethings never change" I said chuckling as he smiled "You're not going with Ino and Choji?"

"No, I am working as an examiner for the upcoming chunin exam" He informed me

"A troublesome job right?" I said teasingly

"What the mission she gave you?" He asked me

"No idea yet. I am picking it up tomorrow" I told him

"I should get going, Sorry but I'm already late because of that fight" He apologized

"No problem, see you around" I said as we separated.


	3. A New Mission

**Sara Pov**

I walked through the clan compound, making my way to Fumio-sama 's house.

'I didn't want to have to see him on the first day' I thought frustrated 'I wonder why Yoshio didn't want me to see the elders'

I knocked on the house door once I reached it. It didn't take long before the door opened.

My grandfather stood in the door, age lines were obvious on his face, his white beard and haired properly trimmed, his body was thin and he still bared the same look like he was frustrated for getting bothered.

"You're back!" He stated coldly as he stepped aside letting me in.

"Thanks for having me" I replied back indifferently as I took off my shoes at the door inside.

I walked through the empty house behind him as he led me to the living room. This house has been like this ever since grandma died, she was the one that made it warm how someone like her ever ended up with someone like Fumio-sama I would never know.

"When did you get back?" He asked when he came back a few minutes later with some tea.

"This morning" I informed him "I met Yoshio in the village and he told me to inform you of my return."

"That's all he told you?" He asked me as he took a sip of his tee as I did I. "So he hasn't told you what's going on yet?"

"What is going on exactly?" I asked with narrowed eyes, my irritation growing with these unexplained things.

"I am sure Yoshio will explain it to you" He told me coldly as he drank his tea.

"Or you could just tell me now" I urged him frustrated as I just held into my tea.

"I think it's better if he explains it" He told me looking me in the eyes "You'll find things are going to be troubling, If I explain it"

'He's as frustrating as ever' I thought to myself as I just drank the tea.

 **Time skip…**

"Ah, it's so soft!" I yelled as I laid down on my bed.

'That's how it's supposed to feel after sleeping on the hard mountain ground for more than two years' Emi told me.

I sat up as I looked around the room, it was kept clean and nothing was changed from its place. I got up and headed towards the dresser, taking a look at my photos.

'It feels good to be back' I thought to myself happily. 'Time to rest for a bit'

 **Time skip…**

It was later during the day that Yoshio and Kohana came back, I had some dinner prepared for us as we chatted happily. After Kohana turned in for the night, Yoshio sat there talking.

"Never expected to see you a sensei" I told him questionably as he chuckled.

"I thought it was better for now" He said shrugging "for a short while, I won't have to take high risk or long missions"

"Why you got a girlfriend and she's worried?" I asked him slyly, as he froze and became nervous.

"Haha, who said I've got a girlfriend?" He said nervously laughing.

"You actually got one!" I said shocked "Who is she?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" He replied with a blush.

"Than a girl you want to ask out?" I questioned and his blush grew.

"Is that what you really want to talk about?" He asked me

"Yes, we'll get to the serious stuff afterwards" I told making him sweat drop.

"Yes" He answered and then interrupted me as I opened my mouth "and No I won't tell you who she is"

"Fine, I will find out myself" I said adding the task to my to-do list "Now on to the serious stuff"

"Things have been bad lately in the clan" He said sighing and looking grim, I could see he had circles around his eyes. "In short, the clan is divided right now, one part wants to leave Konoha and retreat to Heiwa"

I gabbed at what he told me, shocked and confused.

"Things have been piling up and it looks like the elders are using it as an excuse" He continued "Most of the ones that want to leave are the older shinobi and those that lost someone in the attack eleven years ago"

'The attack?!' I thought to myself looking down guiltily.

"It's not just the attack" He added quickly "There's also the fact that we're the only clan who was forced to live outside the village, and they only think of the attack because they think the leaf shinobi were late to send help. The elders are also mentioning the fact that I am only on the leaf's side because they allowed me to stay after coming back from Orochimaru. That's one of the reasons that I didn't want you to go to them, the other reason is the fact they're using some of the hate for because of the attack since they already know where you will stand"

"Of course I will be against leaving" I shouted frustrated before lowering my voice remembering Kohana is asleep "The village is our home, leaving it is betrayal and especially with what just happened in the sand, they could be coming for us next!"

"Not everyone is thinking like them, there are some who share our opinion but it left the clan divided" He said sadly.

"Does the leaf higher ups know?" I asked him

"I have informed Lady Tsunade and asked her to leave it to me to handle" He told me before his face took a grim look "I have a suspicion Danzo knows, It's like you said in your messages, He talked to me just a few days after you sent me that info. Uncle shares my concerns that if he really finds out about what action would he take"

I was quiet thinking of everything he told me.

'Those damn elders' Was the only thought I could think of.

"Where's Hideo sensei?" I asked after sighing.

"Out on a mission" He told me before his face formed into a smile "So is Midori's team"

"That's right, I am gonna tell her it was your idea to recommend her" I told him "I heard she's mad about it"

He chuckled.

"Let's hope we both survive her" He told me

"When is the next meeting?" I asked him

"I meet with the elders whenever I can, the clan on the other hand is every two weeks" He informed me.

"We have to solve it, Somehow!" I said desperately.

 **Time skip…**

The next morning, I was in the Hokage office to receive my mission, I was wearing my Shinobi outfit and instead of my back bag I had a pouch tied to my belt which was around my waist.

"Yesterday, Sakura left with Naruto and two other on a mission following an information they got from one of the Akatsuki about a spy on Orochimaru, there mission is to capture him for information on Sasuke and Orochimaru" Lady Tsunade informed me "On the other hand we already have another source of information here that I want you to follow" Her mouth twitched "To be exact they're three"

"They?!" I questioned a bit confused.

"About three weeks ago we got three unexpected shinobi at our gates" She explained "They offered information for the sake of their safety; information on Orochimaru! Apparently they used to work for him but they escaped. They gave us some info but they're probably holding back to make sure we keep our word." She handed me a file containing the info about the three "they said they were okay with being leaf shinobi, We're going to keep them safe but they still don't trust us, that's your mission, you're going to lead the team and watch over them if you go on a mission outside the village and show them we keep to our side of the deal. Also the three of them were given the genin rank, the chunin exams are in a month and a half can you get them ready by then?"

"Yes, I can" I replied.

"I already had them informed to meet their team leader at training ground three" She informed me "You have an hour left"

"Understood" I informed her.

 **Time Skip…**

I read through the files during the hour before I put them in my pouch. They were the same age as me, even one of them was a couple of months older. The three of them had the curse marks and they could control it and change like the shinobi that were protecting Sasuke three years ago.

Finally, three figures showed up in the grounds lead by one the ANBU, I was sitting in the trees at the time and jumped down and headed to where they were.

"I will take it from here" I told the anbu as he nodded before disappearing.

'This is going to be amusing' Emi said.

"Hey you three" I greeted them smiling but I received a cold stare from the tallest of them making me sweat drop, the other one smirked while the third one didn't look willing to talk. I coughed "Why don't we start with introductions?"

"Quit acting stupid already" The tall one sneered rolling her eyes "You already know our names, so why keep the stupid act? Just get this over with"

I frowned looking at her seriously.

"I wasn't acting stupid nor was I acting, It's called being nice and polite. Something you should try sometime, Erika-san" I told the tallest girl, she was about the same height as me, she had white short hair with bangs covering her right eyes while her left eye showed their red color clearly. She was wearing dark green shorts that reached mid-thigh with bandages on her left leg under her hostler, black ninja shoes reaching her ankle with bandages tied from her ankle to mid-calf, she also wore a black strapless shirt above with short sleeved fishnet shirt underneath along with fishnet fingerless gloves.

"Why you?!" She said mad as she tried to advance at me she was held back by one of the twins. "Let me go, Natsuko!" Natsuko was the one that smirked at me earlier, both of the twins were short about 153 cm. Natsuko had long Dark brown hair tied in a ponytail reaching mid back, her bangs framing her face which showed her black eyes, she was wearing A short sleeved dark green hoodie, with black shorts reaching mid-thigh and black ninja boots reaching mid-calf. A fishnet long sleeved shirt and black gloves reaching her wrists.

"Please calm down, Erika-chan" Natsumi the second twin said quietly showing her shy personality. She had Long Dark brown hair tied in a bun held by a hair pin with a sakura flower at its end. Her bangs were to the right side of her face. Same black eyes as Natsuko. She wore a white short sleeved qipao with embroidered red and black blossoms reaching mid-thigh, with black spandex shorts underneath and ninja shoes. And fingerless black gloves.

"Fine!" Erika gave in to the twins aggravated.

"I was trying to be nice" I told her "I didn't have ill intentions, Erika-san. So Erika, Natsumi and Natsuko" I said pointing to each of the girls "My name is Sara Hiroshi, I'm going to be leading the team from now on, hopefully we get along eventually"

I finished with a sigh.

'This wasn't how I expected things to go' I thought to myself

'Told you it's going to be amusing' Emi said laughing.

"We'll be going on missions together, training together and I am also going to help you get ready for chunin exams that are in 6 weeks from now" I told them "We're gonna start today with a fight between the three of you and me, to get a measure of what each of us can do" I looked at them seriously "There's only one rule, you're not allowed to use the curse mark power from now on" They were all alarmed "The goal of the fight is to get the other side incapable of continuing the fight and under any condition the battle ends at sunset, understood?"

"Yes" Natsumi said

"Yeah" Natsuko said

"fine" Erika said

"Ready, Set, Go!" I said as I disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	4. First Day!

**Sara Pov**

I disappeared in a puff of smoke and hid in the trees, watching the quietly as they observed their surroundings looking for me, their backs facing each other, so they can cover all directions.

'So they're already ready to work together' I thought to myself 'So they really do trust each other'

They talked to each other in whispers, so I concentrated on reading Erika's lips since she was the one who's face was visible to me.

"Natsuko, did you find her?" She asked, Natsuko replied with something "Look harder! We can't have them think we're weak"

I could see she was concentrating her hand on the ground and her eyes closed. Natsumi summoned a weapon with a wooden pole with a curved single-edged blade on the end, I recognized it as a Naginata.

Natsumi said something to her.

"I know she's the one Lord Or-, I mean Orochimaru was after" She replied as I narrowed my eyes and she turned sharply to Natsuko who had looked up and at the place I was hiding, Erika formed hand seals and I jumped into the air as a dragon made from the ground hit the place I was I noticed Natsuko summoning her own weapons, two kamas, sickle like blades.

"Earth style: Earth Dragon" Erika said as another dragon went for me as I was midair falling., I formed my own seals.

"Wind style: slash" I said as I waved my hands forming multiple blades that combined into one it was strong enough to stop the dragon from reaching me.

I pulled a kunai and blocked, Natsuko who had run up the dragon and then jumped at me with her two Kamas. When we neared the ground, I managed to push her blades and called a shadow clone. The clone threw me at a nearby trees legs first so I didn't fall on the ground before disappearing.

I stood on the tree branch making hand seals.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm" I said clapping my hands together as the wind was compressed and transformed into a powerful gale.

"Earth style: Earth-Style Wall" Erika said putting both her hands on the ground as a solid wall of earth rose defending them against the gale, I ran forward kunai ready as I jumped on top of the wall, the three of them were gone, hiding somewhere.

'You're not gonna use light and dark styles?' Emi asked me

'Not yet' I thought as I closed my eyes to concentrate on my surroundings 'When they show me what they're truly capable of'

I tried to find their chakra or to hear footstep or leaf rustling. I heard a sound of something flying towards me, I side stepped it before crouching to avoid another and then managing to catch the third when it headed for my face. I jumped down using their earth shield.

I looked down at my hand to see that it was a dart obviously covered in poison what type I couldn't tell.

I jumped up avoiding the hand that came from down, Erika jumped outside jumping backwards as I crouched on top of the earth wall.

"You'll have to fight me seriously" I told her "If you want to beat me that is"

She was furious as she bit her finger and blood oozed out.

"Fine" She said frustrated her blood continued going out of her small wound till it formed a whip like shape. "Blood style: Ninja Whip" She said as I narrowed my eyes.

The blood kekkei genkai, I have read it was a rare kekkei genkai even among the clan members who it belonged to, they were known as the demon clan but where thought to have been wiped out during the last war.

She aimed the whip at me as I avoided it, it simply followed behind me extending itself. I crouched and back flipped as I avoided more darts coming at me from the trees. I jumped back till I was on the water surface as I avoided a few rock pillars that will protruded from the ground, another earth style jutsu, this time made by Natsuko who was standing behind one of the trees.

I smiled to myself, 'their teamwork is good' I thought 'And they're pretty strong, but still they're not fighting to their fullest'

I formed hand seals "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" I said as a large gust of winds covered the field and I threw some kunai aimed at each of the two. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" I said after forming the hand seals. I blew the fire at the gale which caught on fire and it traveled to the two who had jumped to avoid the kunai. in the confusion I created a clone and sent it into the trees.

"Water Style: Water Shield" I heard from Natsuko's direction as a water shield formed to protect her, while I noticed Erika's blood changed into a shield form protecting her.

I raised my hand up getting my jutsu ready for when the gale and fire disappeared. When it did both Natsuko and Erika were on the ground and Erika's blood had retreated into a short tanto as she was in a defensive position, their eyes widened at what I had prepared as I smirked.

"Light style: Needle rain" I said as the thousand needle's made of light showered on the entire field, they were both hit multiple times when the jutsu had ended, they quickly stood up and jumped into the trees.

'Wind and fire style, followed by light style' Emi stated 'You're brutal'

'I am supposed to help them train' I thought 'They're still hesitant about showing everything they've got'

I walked in the direction my clone was in, the one I had sent to fight Natsumi who was probably the one using the darts.

 **Clone Pov…**

I jumped at Natsumi who blocked my kunai with her Naginata, she jumped a bit back before coming at me swinging her blade. When I side stepped it once, it came close enough for me to smell the poison on the blade.

She swung the blade to the side as I crouched, forming hand seals. "Wind style: Air Bullets" I said shooting multiple bullets of air at her with intense speed, she retreated her blade rotating it in front of her at high speed to block the bullets. I jumped behind her and crouched hitting her leg as she fell before she could notice.

"Blood style: Ninja Whip" A voice yelled as the whip hit the ground where I was before. Erika and Natsuko landed in front of me and helped Natsumi up. It was only a few seconds before the real me jumped behind them.

 **Sara Pov…**

"I'm impressed you could move despite being hit by those needles" I told them smiling "Are you giving up?"

"Hell, no!" Erika said

"I won't think any less of you" I told her sighing "The hokage didn't order this, it was my decision since I wanted to see how well you worked together and what were your strength to some extent. No one would have to hear about the fight if you want, beside I'm supposed to help you get stronger remember?"

"We remember" Natsuko said "But let's continue the fight till the deadline"

"Please" Natsumi said quietly "Erika doesn't like to back down and neither do we"

Erika just frowned at the two of them, while I smiled.

"If that's how you guys are" I told them grinning "Then you'll fit right in the village, if you just open up to other that is"

The battle continued till sunset, it was a back forth battle at some point Erika stopped using her blood, probably so she doesn't lose much of it, she relied then on her taijutsu and earth jutsus. Natsuko relied on a mix of water and earth techniques, taijutsu was what she focused on the most though, along with using her two kamas. Natsumi turned to be more of a support type relying on her poison darts and some water style jutsus when enemies got close to her she used her naginata to push them back but she wasn't very proficient with close combat, she even knew healing jutsu, she helped heal some of the small injuries that the other two had by the end of the fight.

"I am actually glad you guys didn't use the curse mark" I told them as they sat down resting after the end of the battle, they were out of breath a bit, I myself was panting a little as I sat across from them. "I thought you might give into it a few times"

"I think…" Natsumi started quietly "That's why our performance lacked a bit, we're used to relying it in our fights so to keep trying not to use it took a lot of us"

"I see" I said nodding "I guess it'll take a bit of time till your used to not using it"

Natsuko chuckled as she sat cross legged on the ground.

"Honestly it was fun today" She said grinning "It's the first time I fought without my life on the line"

'I guess working for Orochimaru really meant that' I thought to myself sadly.

I looked towards Erika as she looked away frustrated.

"Erika!" Natsuko called playfully "Don't mind her she's a tsundere" I chuckled as Erika looked irked.

"Alright" I said standing up stretching a bit "How about we go get something to eat? Would you prefer BBQ or ramen?"

"BBQ" Natsuko said the same time Natsumi said "Ramen" I sweat dropped as they looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure you guys are twins?" I asked them chuckling.

"Let's have fine BBQ this time" Erika said causing Natsuko to cheer while Natsumi crossed her hands in a mad look with her it looked pretty cute as I just laughed.

 **Time skip…**

After dinner I made my way back to the clan compound, something I wasn't looking for. This morning before I left the house Yoshio had told me that he was meeting the elders tonight so I insisted on coming with him. I was waiting him outside the meeting building where the elders were.

"Ready?" He asked me as soon as he came, I just nodded grimily as I followed him inside.

'Emi?!' I called but she ignored me.

We made our way into the main room and sat on the cushions on the ground in front of the two elders, Takashi and Keiji, and my grandfather Fumio.

"Glad to see you back, Sara" Takashi said coldly "It's a fortunate thing you came back"

"Can we just stop the sarcasm" I told him with narrowed eyes "We should be talking about the actual issue here"

"You're already informed I see" Keiji stated giving a glance at Yoshio. "Well we already know how to deal with the problem, we leave to Heiwa."

"That is the problem not the solution" Yoshio told them frustrated

"Exactly, leaving the village is betraying our home" I told them "they helped us defend Heiwa before, so why would we leave them over one silly reason that probably has a good explanation and a reason that's actually a lie"

"A silly reason? A lie?" Takashi asked sneering "Can you elaborate?"

"The clan being outside the village has been something ever since the clan was formed, do you really think the leader back then agreed to it on a whim?" I told them "And Konoha didn't send backup late, it was the middle of the night by the time they had the shinobi ready they sent them"

"You shouldn't talk about that incident ever so lightly, Sara!" Keiji told me sternly "Remember why it happened in the first place?"

I looked down guiltily, clutching my knee hard.

"Do you really blame her?" Yoshio asked calmly "She was a child back then, it wasn't her fault, she didn't ask for them to come after her"

"She did ask for it" Takashi was the one to reply sternly "When she decided to pursue the cursed kekkei genkai"

"It's our clan's kekkei genkai, it's not a curse, it's part of who we are and part of our ancestor's legacy" I defended them.

"It's a curse that brought terrible fate upon our clan years before" Keiji said sternly "And you proved that when that attack happened because of it eleven years ago"

"That's not what we are here to discuss" Fumio stated calmly

"Why are you so desperate to leave the village?" I asked them "The reasons you say are not good enough, you're just using them as a cover aren't you?"

Takashi narrowed his eyes at me.

"I have stated that before" Yoshio told me "They said they weren't covering anything up"

"If you think so" Keiji started "Why not state it at the clan meeting tomorrow?"

"We only look out for the best of our clan!" Takashi stated "And you as the leader Yoshio, should do the same, not follow a girl's opinion" He finished looking at me.

"It's getting late" Fumio stated "We'll leave it at that for tonight"

 **Time skip…**

I laid in bed late that night thinking about today's events.

'Why would they really want to do it?' I thought frustrated 'I can't state it in front of everyone it would just make everything worse'

I closed my eyes drifting inside my mind where I found Emi leaning against the white wall.

"Why were you ignoring me earlier?" I asked with crossed hands

"I can do whatever I want!" She said mad gritting her teeth

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked her gently

"You want to know why?" She yelled at me "This damn clan never changes, just cowards all of them!"

I looked at her shocked.

"This clan!" She looked down frustrated "Lots of us gave our lives to insure the clan and the village survives, they had a better chance with the village, children had homes to grew in, they didn't have to worry about fighting till they were old enough, and they just want to retreat back to hiding?"

"That's why we have to stop it" I stated "Not everyone thinks like them, beside I told you before I am gonna protect my homes, Konoha and Heiwa. I am never giving up on one of them"

"How can you be so confident?" She asked me confused

"You sacrificed your lives to give us something, probably the most important thing, hope!" I told her determinately "Now it's our turn to protect it for the sake of future generations"

"You really are the weirdest girl; I've ever met" She told me smiling as I grinned back

 **Time skip…**

The next day my team and I were picking up a mission at the mission desk as Lady Tsunade was there handing missions.

"There's a C-rank mission…" She started but I interrupted her.

"Actually Lady Tsunade, can we have D-rank missions?" I asked her making her looking at me questionably I could also feel the heavy stare at me from someone, probably Erika. "They just started as leaf shinobi, I think it would be better to start with D-rank missions"

"If that's what you want" She complied giving me a look that said I would have to explain later "Here's a list of D-rank missions you could do" She handed me the list as I thanked her and we excused ourselves outside.

"Wh- "Erika started but I interrupted her.

"Do you really want to leave the village right away?" I asked her with raised eyebrow "You have just not long ago escaped Orochimaru, do you really think he wouldn't be looking for you? Right now the village is the safest place for you!" I told her and she just shut up and looked away.

"Thank you for looking out for us, Sara" Natsumi told me smiling as I replied smiling

"No need for thanks" I told her.

Although what I said was half truth, I had another reason that I wanted them to do D-ranks for.

Once we were out of the building, I turned to them.

"Okay take this, Natsumi" I said handing the mission list to her. "You guys start on those missions; I have an errand to run before I catch up with you"

"What happened to staying with us?" Natsuko asked with a blank look

"I am not leaving you alone" I said making a clone. "My clone is staying with you, and I'll be back soon enough. Later!" I finished running and heading to my destination.

 **Third Pov**

"Are you kidding me?!" Erika cried at the Sara's clone, who was chuckling nervously.

"You have to trust me, it's important" The clone told her trying to calm the raging Erika.

"Trust you?!" She yelled back "Like hell I will"

"Erika!" Natsuko called trying to calm the angry red eyed girl.

"You're making a scene Erika!" Natsumi told her getting self-conscious about the attention they were getting.

"Whatever, let's go finish those stupid missions" Erika huffed crossing her hands.

 **Sara Pov**

I jumped into the training field seeing team Guy training.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them smiling "How is the training going?"

"It's going great, Sara" Lee said giving me a thumbs up "Would you care to fight a friendly fight?"

"Sorry Lee we should reschedule for another time" I told him

"Is something bothering you, Sara?" Tenten asked taking me by surprise.

"Nothing really" I said giving her a smile.

Neji looked at me with crossed hands as I sweat drop at the sudden attention.

"What is bothering the youth- "Guy started but I interrupted him, something that seems I have been doing to everyone lately, changing the subject.

"Actually, I came to ask a favor" I told them hurriedly "I think you might like it, Lee"

"What is it?" Lee asked curiously.

 **Time Skip…**

"Good job you three!" I told them later that afternoon when I met them by the hokage building after they had done the missions on the list.

I sweat dropped as Erika and Natsuko gave me death glares about leaving them do all the work all morning.

"Okay come on you guys, at least they were easy" I pleaded with them

"IT WAS CHORES!" Natsuko was the one to yell at me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THOSE MISSIONS!" Erika yelled at the same time.

Natsumi just sighed.

"Okay, looks like you guys aren't happy with the first day" I said before adding quickly as I felt the death glares intensify "I do have compensations though."

They all looked interested although Erika tried to hide it more than the twins.

"I will report on the missions later, so let's head there now" I told them as they handed me the list with crossed out missions and I already had all the info from the clone I left with them.

 **Time skip…**

I took the three of them to training field I was in earlier, Team Guy was waiting there.

"Let me make the introductions" I said as we stepped into the field.

I introduced "This my new team, I told you about, Erika, Natsumi and Natsuko"

"Nice to meet you all" Lee Greeted them "I'm Lee"

"It's great seeing new youthful blood in the village" He said giving the three his signature smile "I am Guy Might, Konoha's green beast"

They sweat dropped at his antics.

"Don't mind him you get used to it with time" Tenten said as she approached them "My name's Tenten"

"I'm Neji Hyuga" Neji introduced himself quietly not adding anything.

"So Natsuko," Guy started talking to her "Sara tells me your proficient with close combat?"

She just scratched the back of her head.

"How about you three join us for a group training?" He continued asking them as they looked at each other.

"Team Guy is the best team when close combat is concerned" I told them "So I thought a little training session would be good, especially for you Natsuko since you tend to focus on taijutsu"

"Okay, it's always good to fight strong opponents" Natsuko said grinning before turning to Erika and Natsumi with a puppy dog face "Please!"

Erika's eyebrow twitched, while Natsumi sighed.

"Fine" They both said agreeing to it as Natsuko cheered.

"Okay, I will leave you to it" I told them "I have to go report on the missions you guys did and have other errands to run"

"Fine" Erika told me, it appeared that Natsuko didn't hear me from her excitement and Natsumi was busy watching her sister.

I smiled at the scene before heading back.


	5. Two weeks in a flash!

**Sara Pov**

"So explain!" Lady Tsunade ordered as I stood in her office later that day.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" I told her "The D-rank missions are the best way for the to interact with the villagers, to get to know them and maybe find a place among them. I thought that, also It's the best way for them to start to feel they belong in the village."

"I see" She said as she thought it over "You do have a point with that"

"I don't plan to keep giving them D-ranks forever though, just a couple of weeks" I informed her "I think If I keep giving them missions inside the village for longer than that, they might feel like we're trapping them here"

"You're have thought this through" She said smiling "Where are they now?"

"I actually went to team Guy and asked them if they could train with them" I told her "I want them to meet the shinobi in our age group and they were the only one in the village and weren't busy"

"Was that all you told team Guy?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Lee tried asking questions, but Neji shut him up" I explained.

"Do you think they'll fit in?" She asked me seriously as I nodded.

"I can't be sure but…" I told her "I have a hunch they will"

 **Time skip…**

I made my way outside the hokage building, the sun was already setting as I walked through the village streets heading back for the clan compound.

"Sara?!" Someone called as I turned to them to Hideo sensei walking with Genma. "So you're finally back"

Sensei looked older and more tired than before, his hair was cut short that it was no longer in a ponytail.

"Oi, good to see you back Sara" Genma greeted as I walked closer to them.

"Good to see you too Genma, sensei" I told them both smiling.

"I will go ahead and give my report" Genma said leaving us.

"I will just give it tomorrow" Sensei said sighing "You were heading back to the clan compound, right?"

"Yeah" I told him as we started walking back "You're getting old sensei" I teased him playfully.

"So are you" He replied chuckling "and taller too. When did you get back?"

"Just a couple of days ago" I answered "I am already thrown into missions"

"Of course you are" He said chuckling "Lady Tsunade is a real slave driver"

I chuckled with him before he turned grim as we made our way outside the village.

"So, are you already informed?" He asked me grimily as I sighed

"Yeah, I am" I told him sadly

"You don't have to attend" He told me stopping "The meeting is for 21 year olds and above, and those with chunin rank or higher are allowed to go. So technically you could avoid it"

"I could" I told him "But it would be running away, the same as what they're trying to do. I'm partly to blame on this events because of what happened eleven years ago, so I need to do what I can to fix it"

"No chance in changing your mind?" He asked me as we continued walking, I shook my head "Stubborn as ever"

I grinned back.

 **Time Skip…**

People yelled and shouted at each other from each side, everyone trying to prove their point, it was chaos. I was sitting beside Yoshio at the front beside the elders.

Yoshio sighed at the scene and I could see Hideo sensei was annoyed too at the middle where he sat.

"Enough!" Yoshio bellowed standing up finally as he looked beyond mad, Yoshio wasn't the type to lose his temper, so I was shocked to see it happen. "We've been discussing this for a few months now, if we can't agree then lets at least talk it out properly" They quieted down "Whatever our opinions are, we're still one clan"

They all quieted down and sat back in their places, I was pretty proud of my brother for taking a stand like this, he was going to be a great leader.

"Alright, Sota you were saying" Yoshio said pointing to the older chunin.

Shin coughed and looked like he was trying to remember where he stopped.

"uh, retreating now is nothing but cowardice" He stated side glancing at the guys that started the argument over this sentence last time it was said. "Especially with what happened recently in the sand village, if the Akatsuki were to attack Konoha next and our clan had retreated" He didn't need to finish before the meaning hanged in the air, our clan was big in number with many of our ranks at least chunin, us leaving would leave a gab in Konoha's military power.

He sat back down as another man stood up, Tsubasa.

"The sand attack is precisely one of the reasons we need to hurry and leave" He started "If they do attack, we're the first in the line of fire. If we were attacked, the leaf would just use the time to set up defenses instead of helping us. Protecting our families comes first, we don't want a repeat of eleven years ago" he said as he threw me a quick look.

I looked at the elders, they looked normal except for lord Fumio, who looked down guiltily. Yoshio nudged me and I stood up after sighing quietly.

"Our clan came to leaf long ago and since then we have been the first line of defense, it used to bring us great honor to be" I told them, Emi had helped me prepare by going over some of the answers for the problems. "Our clan has been on the village's side through the three great wars, our ancestors had sacrificed a lot for the clan as well as for the village, going back now would make their sacrifices in vain, protecting one's family means to fight to protect them not to run away, also the incident eleven years ago, may have been my fault, but the village came to our aid as soon as they could. Heiwa is our home but so is Konoha, but one rule in our clan always, anyone in our clan is free to choose the place they want to live in from both."

I sat down, I tried to hide how nervous I felt, I wasn't one to like speaking in front of large numbers.

 **Time Skip…**

The meeting eventually ended, some were convinced but others just gave Yoshio and I dirty looks. I sighed as we both made our way home, sensei joined us too.

"It ended a little better this time" Sensei commented

"I think that was the reason this whole thing started in the first place" I stated remembering the look lord Fumio had "I think lord Fumio was the one to urge the elders to do this"

"I think so too" Yoshio agreed sighing "To think he wanted to do it, to get our clan from the Akatsuki, I didn't think he would be a coward."

"You're both wrong" He told us "He probably did to keep, the peace for our clan. As much as I disagree with his ways, that was always his wish, he was never a man to enjoy fights, even your father knew that"

Yoshio looked down, while I just sighed.

'It's not like we enjoy fights either' I thought to myself 'But that what we have to do to protect everyone'

"I can't believe you actually came back and never thought to say hi to me" a voice said and I turned to see Manami, he hair in a bun and she was almost as tall as me although she was older.

'I knew I was forgetting something' I thought to myself

"Good to see you Manami" I told her greeting as she came closer to me.

"I will give you a pass this time" She said hugging me as I hugged her back. I was glad to see her after all; I didn't miss the look Yoshio had on his face though.

I couldn't sleep very well that night, even when I did I woke up from a nightmare about that night which was something that hasn't happened in while. I stayed awake all night till morning when it was almost time for me to meet my team.

"Morning" I greeted them as I met them at the hokage building the twins returned the greeting, Erika just nodded "How did the training go yesterday?"

"It was amazing!" Natsuko replied excited "I can't believe how good was Lee at taijutsu, the fact he couldn't use chakra was amazing too. And Tenten could use all sorts of weapons, she even helped me with my kamas. Neji's sight was amazing too, the Byakugan is really something, Guy sensei was a little weird but his taijutsu was pretty good"

"Calm down!" Erika called "It's too early for this!"

"Let's go pick our missions" I told them "Then at the end of the day, then we can have a training session"

The day passed quickly, between dog walking, babysitting for a few hours and grass mowing we were done, I helped them a bit but let them handle all interactions with the clients.

"This was exhausting" Natsuko commented stretching her arms.

"Especially that kid" Erika groaned

"I thought he was pretty sweet" Natsumi objected to Erika.

"You were handling him well, Natsumi" I told her "You're pretty good with kids"

She smiled nervously. We finally reached the training field after handing our mission reports.

"Alright, how about focusing on taijutsu today too?" I asked them "So you guys can go over what you learned yesterday!"

"Can I be with you Sara?" Natsumi asked as I nodded

"Alright" I said as we both stood in front of each other on one side, while Erika faced Natsuko. "Ready?" She nodded as we both started the training.

She was slow, taijutsu clearly wasn't her forte, but she was determined and she kept trying. I landed a strong hit and she fell.

"You leave too many openings" I told her "Your senses need to be always alert, your eyes keeping track of your opponent and you should be light on your feat always ready to dodge or counter if possible. If you're not good at offensive, then try to defend as much as possible."

"Understood" She replied standing again and coming at me. WE continued like that for an hour till she was panting.

"Let's take a break" I told her smiling "Rest is as important as training" I turned to the other two who were still giving it their all "Guys we're taking a break" I called but they weren't giving me any attention.

Natsumi and I headed towards the tree line and rested against them.

"You're pretty determined today" I started

"Yesterday wasn't that great for me" She explained "I was lagging behind and couldn't keep up. So I decided that I would get training as much as possible"

"Work as hard as you can, but still not everyone is good at everything" I told her "Trust me when I say, none of team guy can rival your medical ninjutsu"

"Maybe, but that makes me useless in battle" She said looking down

"If they were injured without a medical ninja around, they could die" I told her "good medical shinobi are important on the field as any other shinobi, and when it comes to taijutsu you could just develop your own way of fighting. I am sure if your determined enough you could do it"

"Thanks" She said smiling.

"I didn't do anything" I said "It's all up to you"

We kept training till nightfall, we were all exhausted, I was exhausted from when I had to face Natsuko she was pretty good with taijutsu.

The rest of the two weeks was pretty much the same, D-rank missions and afterwards training. Team Guy left on a mission too, so only Shikamaru and I was in the village and he was busy with the chunin exams I barely saw him. Another clan meeting passed, and was pretty much like the last. I haven't been sleeping much lately haunted by that nightmare, that due to the lack of sleep; I started to lose appetite and was eating less and less.

We picked our missions that day as usual, I spaced out during all our missions today from tiredness. Later that day, when it was time for us to head for the training field, they stopped me.

"Let's go out for ramen today" Natsumi suggested as she looked worriedly at me "We could all use a rest, and you especially look like you need it."

"I'm perfectly fine you know" I replied.

"Yeah right" Erika said rolling her eyes "You look half dead as it is"

"She's right" Natsuko agreed "Beside a little rest and food never hurt anybody"

They pulled me to Ichiraku, when we entered there were already three people eating there, I recognized them though.

"Yumi! Taka! Aki!" I called surprised "When did you guys came back?"

"Oh, Sara!" Yumiko called jumping off her seat and hugging me. She was shorter than me, almost as tall as the twins. Her hair was original red since she finally stopped dying it, she still had it in a short ponytail, while her bangs covered her forehead. Her headband was tied around her neck. She wore a strapless light blue top, with two light blue wide sleeves with a black end, that started from her elbows to match, and a fishnet long sleeved shirt underneath. Along with a black short skirt that reached mid-thigh and long black ninja boots that reached above her knees. And her pouch tied around her waist. "You finally made it back!"

"It's been a longtime" Akihiro said smiling, as he stood up as well. He was taller than me. His headband rested on his forehead. His black hair still reached his shin and his bangs framed his face. He wore a red short sleeved with a zip till that reached mid shirt, with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt and dark grey fingerless gloves with a metal plate. Along with a dark grey long pants, with wrappings on his right leg under his black hostler, and black short ninja shoes.

"Sure has" I said beaming at them "Don't you dare talk Taka till you swallow your food" I warned Takashi as he opened his mouth full of food, he closed it and swallowed first. He too was taller, but not as tall as Aki. His hair was still short along with sort bangs that covered his forehead. He wore a brown short sleeved shirt with a fishnet long alieved shirt underneath, along with the Konoha green vest above them and black gloves. He wore grey pants and a black ninja shoes along with his headband around his neck.

"Nice to see you" Taka said afterwards grinning, he then looked at the other three girls beside me. Erika was uncaring, Natsuko already took a seat at the stand, and Natsumi just stood awkwardly.

"This Natsuko, Natsumi and Erika" I introduced pointing at each of my teammates. "They're my team. Girls, this are my friends Akihiro Hiroshi, Takao Hiroshi and Yumiko Hiroshi, we're from one clan"

"Nice to meet you girls!" Takao said heading to Erika and tried to kiss her hand, but she gave him a glare that was enough for him to back off, as Yumiko laughed at him.

"We just came back from our mission" Aki explained to me "Midori already headed to the hokage to hand our report"

We all took seat, I was sitting between Aki and Erika. Beside Aki sat Takao then Yumiko, while beside Erika was Natsuko than Natsumi.

"The mission sure took a while" I told them

"It was in the land of lightning" Yumiko explained "We had to escort a Merchant all the way there"

Yumiko went into details telling us about the mission as we ordered and ate. I enjoyed this time off.

 **Time Skip…**

The next day I went to the hokage earlier than the time the team and I were supposed to meet. I asked her for a C-rank mission to take them out of the village and she gave me one.

After I was done, I made my way to the apartment they were given to tell them. I knocked on the door and Natsuko opened with a toast in her mouth.

"Morning" I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked taking the toast from her mouth

"We have a change in plans" I informed her, she oved aside letting me in and guided me to the kitchen, where the three were having breakfast.

The apartment was simple with three bedrooms and the kitchen and sitting room together.

"Good morning" I greeted, Natsumi was replied with a confused look while Erika was still half asleep. "I have good news; we have a C-rank mission to deliver a message to the sand"


	6. A mission to the Sand

**Sara Pov**

"Couldn't they give us a better mission?" Erika grumbled again as we ran through the land of fire forest heading to the borders "Three days going and another three to come back; just to deliver a message!"

"It's an important message" I offered and she just sneered.

"We've never been to land of wind before, it's pretty exciting" Natsumi said giddily.

"I guess seeing new places is pretty exciting" I told her.

"It's not just that, Natsumi loves to draw" Natsuko informed me grinning at her sister "So new scenery means new places to draw"

"Really?! You never said anything about it Natsumi, can you show some to me?" I asked her

"Sure" She said nervously "But they're not really that good"

"Yeah right!" Erika said rolling her eyes "They're pretty good, you need to have more confidence in yourself"

"Alright, we'll stop here for tonight" I told them landing on the ground from the trees, it was already evening "The border isn't far from here, so let's rest while we can before we enter the desert"

"Alright" Erika said sighing, but I can see she was tense. The three of them were tense, I guess Orochimaru could come after them at any moment, especially out here. "Who's taking the first watch?" she asked as I made the hand seals for the summoning jutsu.

I put my hand on the ground as a smoke puffed and disappeared to show the brown small sized sparrow and three white doves. "meet my friends; Sadao, Kei, Miyuki and Ichiro." I introduced them "They will be keeping watch for us tonight"

"Nice to meet you" Miyuki said excitedly, before she was held by Natsuko who kept brushing her feathers with her hands.

"They're so cute!" Natsuko said excitedly, as Erika face palmed.

I giggled at her reaction. As I put my backpack down, Erika and Natsumi followed me doing the same, leaving Natsuko still holding Miyuki while Sadao and the others ran into the trees watching from afar Miyuki.

'You guys not going to help her?' I thought to Sadao

'And have to take her place?' He thought back 'I think she can handle herself'

I giggled turning around towards my poor captured summoned.

"Natsuko, how about we go gather some woods for fire?" I asked her but Erika replied.

"Nice try, she won't be snapping out of it till she's tired" She told me "So it's gonna take a while"

'Poor Miyuki' I thought

'And you want us to face the same destiny' Sadao thought and I saw him sweat drop.

Erika and I ended up going to gather the fire wood instead, once we had a fire ready we all sat down against a tree.

Erika sat staring at the fire, Natsuko was still brushing Miyuki who had given up on trying to escape and Natsumi had a sketch out and was drawing in it with a pencil.

I headed towards Natsumi looking over her shoulder at the drawing; it was a sketch of Natsuko and Miyuki.

"Amazing" I told her "You're really talented"

"Thank you" She replied shyly but smiling "But I still have ways to go"

"You should give yourself more credit, it's really good" I told her as I sat beside her "So how are you girls liking it at the leaf so far?" I asked all three of them.

"It's boring" Erika scoffed.

"It's peaceful and friendly" Natsuko said focusing at me and smiling happily

"Yeah, and it's beautiful too, all the sunlight and greenery" Natsumi added.

"Still not much to do" Erika said crossing her arms.

"Erika, you can say how you really feel. You were just saying yesterday, you were happy we came there" Natsuko said grinning as Erika blushed red embarrassed, I chuckled quietly and so did Natsumi.

"I didn't say that!" Erika bellowed at Natsuko

"But I remember, you even said maybe we…" Natsuko started but Erika put her hands on Natsuko's mouth to shut her up glaring at her.

'I have quite the team don't I?' I thought happily to myself looking at the stars.

In the morning, we picked our stuff and headed into that desert that day. It wasn't very eventful as we made our ways and rested that night in some ruins, before continuing the next morning. We were lucky to not meet any sandstorms on our way there. We reached the sand by the afternoon of the third day.

"We're delivering a message from Konoha" I told the guard at the gate

"Alright, we'll have someone come here to escort you" He replied as I sighed and went back to the three girls standing back.

"We'll have to wait for an escort" I informed them "Guess security is still heavy because of the Akatsuki attack"

"You don't have to wait much" a voice said from behind us, I turned to see Temari standing there. "I figured you guys would have arrived today"

"Hey Temari, long time no see" I greeted her.

"And you have new faces with you too" She told me as they introduced themselves, Erika little less willingly. "I should be taking you to Garaa now, we have rooms ready for you if you want to rest the day before going back"

"Thank you" I told her "Wouldn't mind a little rest"

We made our way first to the Kazekage building, I turned to the girls.

"Could you three wait here?" I asked them although I didn't really give them an option "I will be quick"

They complied and stopped at the building outside not answering, I could see Erika was annoyed with it but complied never the less.

Temari and I made our way to the office inside the building.

"Why didn't you want them to come?" Temari wondered.

"You'll understand once we talk inside" I told her and she knocked on the office door before we both went inside.

 **Time skip…**

The red headed Kazekage sat behind his desk, reading the message I had given him, Temari was standing beside me as we both stood in front of waiting for him to finish.

"I appreciate the leaf informing us of this information" He said after he was finished "And I understand your concerns. Temari you should read it yourself"

He handed her the message as she read through it quickly.

"The sand is our most trusted allies after all" I told him "But I must stress, these precautions are to protect them, not for any other reasons"

"This really is a change of planes" Temari said with a sigh "But I guess it's for the best, good thing we haven't sent out the invites for the exams yet. I'll have to head for the leaf to talk thing over too"

"Talk it over, with the others supervising the exam from the sand tell him I approved the exams to be held in the leaf only" Garaa told Temari who nodded "As for the three of them, they were the ones to come with you?"

"Yes" I replied "But I didn't think they would just be okay with the fact they were one of the reason we changed the exam location for."

He seemed thoughtful for a few seconds.

"The hokage said in her message that I was free to put ANBU to observe them in the day you're resting here" He informed me "But I will give them the benefit of the doubt"

"Thank you" I told him bowing.

"Come on, I will show you guys to your rooms" Temari told me as she headed for the door and I followed. "So which of the two reasons is stronger?" she asked once we were outside as we made our way through the building.

"Can't be sure" I answered truthfully "The Akatsuki attacking the exam is as much a valid reason, especially with the fact Naruto might take the exam. And Orochimaru did attack the one three years ago, to get to Sasuke as much as to destroy Konoha, who can say he won't do it again to get rid of them"

"You have a point" She said with a sigh "Honestly I am warier of the Akatsuki then Orochimaru especially with everything that recently happened"

"I am wary of both" I told her "Or maybe I am warier from Orochimaru more. I just hope nothing happens during the exams this time"

"You really look like you could use a rest" She told me as I nodded

"You have no idea" I told her

"Watching the team is that much trouble?" She asked me

"Not really" I told her as we made our way outside the building where the three girls were still there. "Just too much to worry about"

"So is the mission finally done?" Erika asked with crossed hands as I nodded.

"We'll rest for today and leave tomorrow morning" I explained to them

"I will be coming with you tomorrow to Konoha, for now I will show you to your rooms" Temari told us "You're free to go around the village and If you need anything just ask…"

She went on telling us dinner would be served later, while I was lost in thought.

'Huh?' I thought to myself as I found myself in an empty street, it was dark with no light as the clouds covered the sky. 'Wasn't I just?'

"Sara?!" Someone called snapping me out of thought.

I looked to see Temari calling, I was still in the sand and we were in the middle of the street.

"You okay?" She asked worried and I could see Natsumi and Natsuko giving me worried looks too while Erika was still looking uncaring.

"Sorry was lost in thought" I told them with a chuckle.

'I guess I need rest more than I thought' I thought to myself tiredly.

 **Natsumi Pov**

After we were showed to our rooms, we each decided to do our own things, Natsuko decided she wanted to check the village, meaning she wanted to check the stores for a cute souvenir.

Erika asked Temari for somewhere to train to keep herself busy, sometimes I admire Erika but she needed to let herself rest every once in a while.

Sara on the other hand did say she would stay in her room and rest, which she looked like she desperately needed, she had seemed really troubled lately but I was nervous about trying to pry, but she I guess she knew how to take care of herself.

For me, I started to try and find somewhere to enjoy some peace to draw, I was pretty excited about going to places I never been before, there was always something to capture my attention enough for me to lose myself in my own world as I drew it. A hidden gem if you may say.

I walked for a little while before ending up at the playground, it wasn't that full except for a few children playing. I did notice it; the hidden gem I was looking for.

I sat on the ground cross legged and opened my sketchbook, my pencil started moving on the paper almost like a force was controlling my hand before I was lost in my own world.

I wasn't sure how much time passed as I sat there lost in my own world.

"It's pretty good" A voice said behind me startling and causing me to shriek in surprise. I jumped forward in surprise, before fearfully turning around to check on the subject of my inspiration to see the little flower standing in the desert still standing safely.

I sighed in relief before turning to the person that surprised me. He had red spiky hair, with green eyes that had black rings around them and fair skin, He was -like most people- taller than me but what caught my attention mostly was the kanji for love on his forehead.

"Sorry to startle you" He apologized although his voice was kind of passive, I felt like he really meant it.

"It's no problem" I said shyly although I startled a bit while saying it, I was terrible when it came to talking to new people.

"You're drawing is pretty good" He repeated as he looked at my discarded sketchbook on the ground. He bent down picking it up and handing it to me.

"Thank you" I said proudly "Although I still have ways to go though"

"Not many people would give attention to a lone flower" He noted

"No, they wouldn't" I agreed sadly "But It just drew me to itself?" I offered nervously not knowing what to say.

"Drew you?" He questioned and I felt myself heating up slightly as I was nervous.

"Uh, I guess the fact it was standing on its own in the middle of the desert" I replied nervously "I just wanted to capture that"

He looked thoughtful for a second. It was then I noticed the sun was already setting.

"Sorry, I should really be getting back" I told him nervously, thinking to myself I need to stop apologizing to strangers.

"What's your name?" He asked me as closed my sketchbook and placed it in my bag along with the pencil.

"Uh, Natsumi" I replied "What's yours?" I asked minding my manners

"Gaara" He replied as I gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, but I really need to get going" I told him as I started heading back to the building where we were staying.

 **Sara Pov**

I didn't really manage to fall asleep for more than a couple of hours before, I was woken with that nightmare again. So I just laid on the bed with my eyes closed trying to relax like I have been doing every time I woke up lately trying to get any sort of rest.

I was lying down on the bed in the room, my hair was down and my headband was the end table beside the bed where my bag rested against it on the floor. The sound of knocking on the door got me up as I heard Temari's voice on the other side.

"Sara, are you awake?" She was asking as I sighed getting up and heading for the door, my shoes where beside the door.

I opened the door to find a smiling Temari.

"Sara, I need a favor" She told me immediately wasting no time.

 **Time skip…**

Later that evening we were in the dining hall in the building, eating dinner. I was sitting beside Erika on one side of the table while the twins where on the other side with Natsumi opposite to me.

Erika was eating her dinner tiredly, Natsuko telling us about a shop she found that was selling some good trinkets. Natsumi on the other hand, was completely quiet and was just staring at her food lost in her own world. Which kept me thinking back to Temari's favor.

I cleared my throat grabbing their attention.

"We'll be staying for another day here" I told them "Temari told me earlier that she still had some preparations to do so she asked if we could wait another day. I already sent word to Konoha"

"So when exactly will be leaving?" Erika asked sighing.

"Morning the day after tomorrow" I informed her. "So we have another day of rest tomorrow"

I peeked a looked at Natsumi to see, that she was still lost in her own world.

"Natsumi?" I called snapping my fingers and she looked at me shocked.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked making me smile to myself thinking about what Temari had said. I repeated what I said to her. "Alright then"

The rest of dinner was uneventful. The next day after breakfast, Natsuko dragged Erika with her to town while Natsumi had slipped past her before she could drag her too. I told her I had some things to do that Temari had asked from me.

I eventually made my way outside and found Temari waiting for me. I had my hair up and my headband on but left my bag in the room.

"So you managed to do it?" I asked her with raised eyebrow as she nodded. "Are you even sure you want this to happen?"

"Um I think whether it happens or not will be good experience for him" She answered "But background wise, it's not like he has the best one either."

"You're a really dotting big sister" I told her with a chuckle shaking my head as we started walking "But shouldn't we leave it alone?"

"I think it's safer if we watch" She reasoned.

"Excuses" I told her jokingly.

"it's not like you're walking away yourself" She told me with a smirk "We should hurry if we want to find them"

"Who did you leave with the paperwork?" I asked her as we jumped into the nearest building.

"Kankuro" she replied "He was willing when I explained the real reason, we made a draw to see which of us stays and does the work and who goes to watch"

I shook my head with a chuckle.

 **Natsumi Pov**

I had slipped by Natsuko this morning, to avoid her dragging me god knows where. I made my way back to the playground, where I was yesterday. I had my sketchbook and my pencil with me again.

This time though I walked to a nearby buildings roof and decided to draw the locations scenery from there.

Like every time I drew, I lost myself in my own world as my pencil moved against the paper.

"You really are talented" A voice said from behind me making me shriek but didn't jump this time before turning to see Gaara there.

 **Sara Pov**

We were hidden behind one of the buildings as watched Gaara talk with Natsumi. "Honestly I saw what you meant, Natsumi was in a complete daze yesterday" I whispered to Temari quietly.

"I happened to see accidentally when I went looking for Gaara yesterday" She told me "He was in a daze too afterwards"

'Hopefully my first time helping in matchmaking works.' I thought to myself

'Never thought I would see you doing something like that' Emi thought to me with a chuckle.

 **Time skip…**

They had spent the entire morning talking, which was the longest I had seen Natsumi talk to someone other than Natsuko and Erika.

Honestly, I felt happy for her.

Temari and I eventually ended up taking turns to watch, since all they did was talk and sat there.

"Alright, I think I am heading back" I told Temari "Things are going well on their own"

"I never saw Gaara talk to someone that much, so I will take it as a positive sign too" she said as she stood up stretching "I should go back and finish work since we're leaving tomorrow after all"

 **Natsumi Pov**

I lost track of time as Gaara and I talked. We started off with me talking about art, somehow that led us to talking about the sand village, then we talked about lots of random things.

I never thought there would be someone that I would actually talk to this much and feel happy about it.

 **Sara Pov**

The next morning, we were at the village gates waiting for Temari, all of us ready to go. Natsumi didn't come till late at night wearing a happy expression and both Natsuko and Erika gave her questioning looks but she brushed them off when they tried to question her. I stayed quiet then.

Now they were still giving her questioning looks as she looked sad that we were leaving. Actually her expression was adorable.

"Sorry I am late" Temari's voice said as she came towards the gate and she wasn't by herself "Gaara wanted to see us off"

When Natsumi perked up at the name, I could see Temari holding back a squeal. I looked at Natsumi to see she had a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Thanks for having us, Lord Kazekage" I addressed Gaara.

"It was no trouble" He replied "I hope you have a safe journey"

Temari nudged Gaara before pulling me towards Natsuko and Erika who were standing to the side. Gaara walked to Natsumi.

"Kazekage?" She asked him "That's, well wow!"

"Sorry, I didn't mention it" He told her with a small smile.

'This scene is too cute' Emi said squealing

'Absolutely' I agreed while Temari was smiling beside me, Erika and Natsuko just shared a confused look.

"If you want, try and come to the village again" Gaara said "I would like to see you again"

"You can try and come to Konoha too, oh right you're the Kazekage so you probably can't just come" She was babbling "Ok gonna shut up now"

His smile grew at her antics.

"Um I really enjoyed talking" She said again quietly, her face was almost as red as Gaara's hair.

"I did too, hopefully we can talk again soon" He replied.

"We should get going!" Erika interrupted ruining the mood, she walked to Natsumi "We still have three days of travel you know" She pulled Natsumi as I just shook my head at her, she gave Gaara a sharp look "Sorry to interrupt this conversation, Lord Kazekage"

"I guess we should get going" I said to Temari who looked a bit disappointed, I nudged Natsuko who was looking at her sister thoughtfully. "Thanks for having us again"

"Have a safe journey back" Gaara wished us as we started making our way out of the village, with Erika pushing Natsumi to hurry.

We left the village and eventually Erika stopped pushing Natsumi, Natsuko on the other hand had other ideas.

"Natsumi has a crush!" She sang teasingly making Natsumi turn red. "Natsumi has a crush!"

"Stop it!" Natsuko stuttered while I just chuckled, Erika seemed annoyed though and Temari shook her head at the interaction between the sisters.

"Lil Sumi has a crush" Natsuko continued teasing till the end of the day where we rested in a ruins we met along the way.

The next day, Natsuko teased her although more quietly.

"You have landed yourself quiet the team" Temari told me

"Tell me about it" I told her with a chuckle.

"Did you know about this?" Erika asked me accusingly.

"Know about what?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Natsumi and the Kazekage" She asked me furious.

"Whats wrong with it?" Temari asked her, Erika probably didn't know that Temari was his older sister, there was barely any resemblance between them.

"I don't like the guy, no offence even if he's the Kazekage" She said showing her mother hen side, I saw it a lot when it came to the twins.

"I can assure you my brother is a good guy; he wouldn't have made it as Kazekage otherwise" She retorted back.

Two travelers were walking in an opposite to us as I tried to stop those two from getting into a fight.

"Erika, you don't have to worry…" I started

"Don't tell me not to worry" She stopped me

"What is there to worry about?" Temari replied to her as I sighed at the two, Natsuko was teasing Natsumi so they were too busy to notice the little fight.

We were walking when, we almost approached the two travelers who were wearing cloaks that hid their faces. But I noticed it, at the last second.

In a second, my hands were up forming a circular light barrier around the five of us. In contact with the barrier, was one of the travelers holding his sword stopped by the barrier. The other traveler was gone though.

"That's…" Erika started as she held out a kunai ready, Temari had her fan ready too for a fight too. Before Erika could finish though, I jumped back to avoid being hit.

The other traveler had come from underground; his hand was coated with chakra in a blade like form.

Being forced to jump back made me drop the barrier. I back flipped and landed in a crouched position, pulling a kunai as I pushed against the sand and ran forward stopping the sword that was heading for Natsumi.

"Get back now!" I told her making her jump beside Erika along with Natsuko. "You handle the other one!" I told them as I turned to the guy I was clashing swords with, lightning started covering them and I wasn't able to react in time, I was hit with it but still managed to roll out of the way of his sword when he tried to hit me.

"Honestly, you really coming at me with killing intent" I said to the cloaked figure "Even though we didn't see each other for so long, Sasuke!"

He removed the hood of his cloak showing his face.

"You really got better, you were even hiding your chakra so well earlier too" I told him but still no reaction "This is a good chance to drag you back to the village"

"You have that silly notion too" He finally replied as his sharingan activated, I formed a lens from light chakra on my eyes "And I thought only Sakura and Naruto would be annoying me"

He came at me with his sword as I kept deflecting it with my kunai and being on the defensive, I was being forced to move back.

'Priority is to get the girls to safety, they're probably after them' I thought 'Sadao you got that, tell Shou, Daichi and Satoshi to be ready too!'

'Got it' Sadao replied to me through the mind link.

The problem now was getting enough time to do the summoning jutsu, Sasuke wasn't giving me a rest and with the sharingan he had an advantage.

"Don't think you're only the one that got better" I told him as I kept blocking his attacks. One time when his sword was about to hit, instead of my kunai I used my arm to stop it. My arm though was covered in my light chakra forming an armor like shape on it.

I brought my other hand up forming a one hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I said summoning four clones. The four clones started attacking Sasuke causing him to jump back.

I turned around making the hand seals for the summoning jutsu, as I ran towards the other four facing Kabuto, the hood of his cloak was off now.

"Summoning jutsu!" I said as the three eagles and the sparrow showed from the puff of smoke.

I summoned two other clones as they headed for Kabuto first making him jump back, I stopped at the four girls and made a barrier like before to surround us along with my summons who had landed on the ground except for Sadao who was small enough and landed on my shoulder.

Shou summoned a clone beside him as I shouted to the girls.

"Get on their backs!" I shouted "They'll take you straight to the village while I buy enough time here"

"You're seriously saying we should run away?" Erika asked me furiously.

"You think you can fight both of them on your own?" Natsumi asked me at the same time worriedly.

"We can't just leave you here!" Natsuko said at the same time too.

"You need to go! Temari, you too!" I told them seriously "I am only going to buy enough time before getting away myself, but you guys are their target and Temari officially we're supposed to be escorting you so we can't have any harm done to you"

"But…" Erika started.

"No times for buts!" Sadao was the one to shout at them "Holding this barrier is already taking a lot out of her, and her clones were already handled so it's about to get tougher here"

"I'll be fine, Sadao's here to help!" I told them although unconvinced they listened as they rode my summons "Guys take care of them"

"Of course" Shou replied at the same time Daichi said "Understood"

"And don't overdo it yourself" Satoshi warned me sharply as I gave him a grin.

Sasuke has just helped Kabuto with my clones when I let the barrier drop and my summons flew into the air in Konoha's direction.

I turned facing the two assailants.

"Too bad, but I am guessing that's a failed mission now" I told them with a smirk.

"Sasuke, you go after them" Kabuto told him with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't order me around!" Sasuke replied forming the familiar hand seals of the summoning jutsu. His hand hit the ground as a Hawk flew forward and Sasuke jumped on him taking off after my teammates.

Sadao immediately took off from my shoulder and grew in size, before I could jump on him Kabuto came between us with his chakra coated hand forcing me to jump back.

I summoned three clones, all four of us ran at him with kunais engaging him in hand to hand combat, I pretended to aim at him but instead slipped past him and jumped into Sadao.

"After them quickly!" I told him as we hurried after Sasuke who was somewhat in my vision of sight.

Thankfully Sadao was fast enough for us to intercept him and stop him from flying further. He and his summon tried to maneuver past us but they failed.

I used one chance to jump from Sadao to the back of Sasuke's summon. I aimed a kick to his chest but he gasped my leg with his left hand, I back flipped forcing him to let go as I hit him with my other leg while back flipping.

He narrowed my eyes at since I was practically standing on air while in fact I was standing on light chakra stand, I had formed by releasing light chakra from my leg, just like walking on water with regular chakra.

'Now!' I thought to Sadao as he released the strong gust of wind forcing both Sasuke and I to fall.

'This is going to tire me out' I thought to myself as I clapped my hands together focusing my light chakra around me in a sphere like barrier, that stopped my fall and hovered with e in the middle till I reached the ground safely.

The barrier dissipated, I looked towards Sasuke who was starting to stand himself. I huffed a bit as I got ready to fight again.

Kabuto jumped beside Sasuke, he had gotten rid of my clones a few minutes earlier and managed to catch up to us.

He whispered something to Sasuke, before turning to me as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll have to say we actually failed this mission" He said as they both formed a hand seal and disappeared in a flame of fire as soon as I couldn't sense them, I sighed and sat on the ground as Sadao landed beside me on the ground.

"He really gotten stronger" I said to Sadao

"Well, capturing someone without hurting them is quiet the task" He said "You never learn!" I just gave him a grin standing up and walking towards him as I rode him "That and you need to rest!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" I told him as we took off into the air "Let's just head back already"


	7. Return and Preperation

Sara Pov

Sadao wasn't as fast as Shou, Daichi and Satoshi so we didn't manage to catch up with them, but despite that we made our way to the leaf, we were only a few minutes away.

I had already summoned Ichiro and sent him to Lady Tsunade telling her we were attacked.

"Land us by the gates!" I told him as I caught sight of the village, the sun was setting and considering everything the girls should have arrived a few hours earlier, so I was surprised when I saw them at the gates waiting, except for Temari.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked them as I got off Sadao

Natsuko was the first to come forward with a grin.

"We were really worried about you" She said "Thankfully you're fine"

"You're not injured, are you?" Natsumi asked as she checked for any injuries

"I am fine!" I told her chuckling

Erika came forward quietly, she looked at me not saying anything at first.

"Thank you" She said quietly taking me by surprise.

"Anytime" I told her smiling.

Time skip…

"I am glad you made it back safely" Lady Tsunade said to us as we stood in her office and as Shizune stood beside her. "I was expecting something like this to happen, but never thought he would send Sasuke Uchiha"

"It was a surprise, considering how much we want to find Sasuke" I replied

"If you have a map we can show you the location of seven hideouts that we are aware of, maybe Sasuke would be at one of them, if you really want to find him that much" She told her as I gave her a smile "Consider it us returning the favor" She said crossing her hands and huffing as the twins shared a look with a small smile.

"Alright" Lady Tsunade said "Go with Shizune"

They nodded as they followed Shizune outside.

"I think something good came out of that attack despite everything" I said to Lady Tsunade happily as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She said as the door opened showing Temari and Shikamaru.

"You're back!" Temari wondered as she saw me "Acting all heroic back there"

"It wasn't that much really" I said scratching the back of my head

"It was stupid; you shouldn't have taken Sasuke on your own" Shikamaru lectured me

"I am ok, aren't I?" I retorted

"He's right" Lady Tsunade agreed "Despite everything, He's already managed to defeat team Kakashi on their last mission" We all looked at her surprised.

"Sakura and Naruto ran into Sasuke on their last mission" She informed us.

"But I thought their mission was just to catch a spy?" I wondered surprised.

"That was how it started but things changed" She told me "They found one of Orochimaru's hideouts and Sasuke was there"

"How did Naruto fare against him?" Shikamaru asked

"He was defeated, Sasuke managed to defeat their entire team" She sighing sadly "But they don't plan on giving up on him anytime soon, they already left on another mission so you won't be able to talk to them"

I nodded in understanding.

"Figures they wouldn't!" I said

"That knuckle head doesn't know how to give up" Shikamaru commented "We'll just have to help him in any way we can"

"Sara, we'll be having a meeting in a few days to pick the candidates for the chunin exam" Lady Tsunade informed me "till then you should rest and prepare them for the exams"

"Alright" I said as I excused myself and left.

Time skip…

I waited outside the building till the three girls finally came.

"So it went well?" I asked them smiling playfully "I am guessing you finally warmed up to me Erika!"

"I was just returning the favor" She retorted stubbornly, the twins chuckled at her "What are you laughing at?"

"We're all probably pretty hungry" I said "Who's up for ramen? It's on me!"

"Yes!" The twins cheered when Erika was about to object, they surrounded her and gapped her arms pulling her in the direction towards Ichiraku.

As I was about to catch up to them, suddenly I found myself in the same empty street from before, still in darkness, only thing around me were destroyed ad abandoned buildings.

"Oi!" Natsuko called bringing me back to reality "It's supposed to be on you, you're not backing out are you!"

I shook my head, and ran to catch up to them.

The rest of the day ended up quickly, when I went home late that night Yoshio wasn't around and Kohana came around later saying she lost track of time training with her team. I didn't see Yoshio till next morning.

"I am going ahead" Kohana yelled after breakfast running to the door "I'm leaving!"

"Have a good day!" Yoshio and I yelled back, I turned back to my tired looking older brother.

"You look like you should be going back to sleep" I commented

"You look the same so you shouldn't be talking" He retorted making me sigh we were both still eating and much slower than Kohana who practically gulped everything.

"She's getting really excited for training" I said "Probably for the chunin exams, are you going to recommend them?"

"I am still thinking about it!" He said quietly, which made my suspicion grow. Yoshio usually smiled and pretended everything was okay, we both shared that quality but now he looked like he didn't even have the energy to do that.

"What happened last night?" I asked him worriedly, he didn't look up just stopped eating and stared at his plates sadly.

He was lost for a few seconds, before he looked up at me smiling.

"It's nothing" He answered "I guess I just need to take a few days off after the chunin exams"

"Yoshio, Why…" I started but he stood

"I am going!" He said "I am already running late!" He left leaving me there by myself.

'What happened last night?' I thought to myself

'You shouldn't worry about it now' Emi told me 'Focus on what you already have to worry about'

I sighed getting up myself.

I made my way to the training ground where the other three were waiting and we started to train.

I was planning on focusing on just training for those three weeks to get them ready for the exams.

After a couple of hours of training we were resting by the trees.

"The chunin exams are in three weeks" I informed them "At your level it's probably easy to pass, the problem is…"

"Someone might come after us during it" Erika finished for me. "Right?"

"Yeah, so you have to be on your guard at all times!" I told them "Everything should be okay during the first exam, it's the second one we have to worry about!"

"The survival one" Natsumi said in almost a whisper, looking at the other two the three of them shared a look.

"There's something we haven't told you, or the hokage" Natsuko started nervously "Three years ago during the attack we were there, we weren't in the exams themselves but we were with the sound shinobi"

"I figured as much" I told her quietly. "You guys came here to turn over a new leaf, so I have no plan to question you about anything you did in the past"

"Because your brother was in the same situation?" Erika asked straight forward. "We ran into him before"

"Yes and because…" I thought thinking back "Everyone have their regrets"

"You know Masaru, Yuu and Aya?" Natsuko asked as I nodded thinking back to the last chunin exams. "We knew them; we knew they were there to get revenge so it was surprising…"

"…When instead they decided to run away" Natsumi finished "They ran into us during the attack and told us their plans but we didn't go with them"

"Did they get caught?" I asked them

"Not that we know of" Erika said "But what we mean when we chose to come to the leaf there were many reasons the fact we knew you helped your brother get back and he was from here…"

"You somehow convinced the Masaru, Yuu and Aya to let go of their revenge…" Natsuko continued.

"And Sasuke Uchiha" Natsumi finished "We heard what happened three years ago, genins from your village managed to defeat the sound four along with Kimimaro just to try and bring Sasuke back"

"I am still wrapping my head on who would want an idiot like that back though" Erika commented "He was always full of himself"

"Despite everything he's our friend" I told her "Don't let Naruto hear you say that"

"Naruto?" Natsuko wondered

"Right you guys haven't met him yet!" I said "Well you'll know him soon enough"

"You know too many people" Erika commented before we all heard ruckus that kept getting louder.

We saw Lee running towards us causing all the ruckus, He stopped at Natsuko.

"Natsuko, please spar with me!" He asked of her loudly while we were still shocked by his entrance.

"uh..." Natsuko looked at us for help "Ok" She answered hesitantly.

"Neji, Tenten and Guy couldn't do it?" I asked him before he could take off with Natsuko

"Neji and Guy-sensei left on a mission and Tenten said she was busy!" He answered

"Alright, Good luck, Natsuko!" I told her while Erika gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright, let's go!" Lee cheered and started dragging her.

"Correction you know weird people" Erika said as I chuckled.

We trained till noon, Natsuko didn't come back so we assumed they were still at it.

"We should wrap it up at that!" Erika said when I gave her a confused look.

"We put a lot of effort today, so it's more than enough" Natsumi said nervously which sounded like she was covering up something.

"She just doesn't want to tell you; you look like you're ready to drop dead" Erika said bluntly.

"I am fine" I retorted

"Act as much as you like, but you already dark circles showing you're lack of sleep and even if you're trying to keep you're breathing normal, your body is shaking a bit from fatigue." Erika commented

"You shouldn't push yourself!" Natsumi told me worriedly "Everyone needs rest!"

I huffed, I was tired but it's not like I wasn't sleeping because I wanted to. And with the way Yoshio had acted this morning I kept wondering what happened to him last night.

'Listen to them!' Emi told me 'You're no good to anyone If you drop from exhaustion'

"Fine!" I huffed agreeing with them and sitting down. "But you're not escaping training, I'll watch while you guys keep going"

They agreed so I sat there and watched them till sunset what was surprising Natsuko hadn't come back, hopefully Lee hadn't pushed her too much.

Kohana Pov

"Let's…Just…rest…a…bit!" Masumi said between breaths as he leaned against with a hand against a tree.

We were in one of the training grounds training by ourselves, Sensei had left a bi earlier saying he had somethings to take care of. Despite being out of breath I kept asking Masumi to spar with me so I can improve my taijutsu but he was getting out of breath, even If I was tired myself I had to keep going.

"Even sensei is already left to finish somethings" Kazuki complained "You're pushing training too hard"

"No I am not!" I fumed "The chunin exams are just around the corner and I really need to pass it"

"It's not like we don't want to pass it" Masumi said to me "But we've pushing it too hard we might drop by the time the exams are around"

"Also you need to face the facts, the new graduates don't usually make I to chunin on the first try" Kazuki told me sternly

"I don't care about the facts!" I bellowed "Both my siblings made it on the first try and right now it's important for me to make it to chunin!"

"We're not on their level!" Kazuki replied to me frustrated "You can't compare our level to theirs"

I looked down sadly before turning around.

"If you want to go home, go!" I told them "I will keep training by myself!"

"Kohana why do you want it so badly?" Masumi asked coming in front of me.

I couldn't tell them, both Yoshio and Sara haven't been resting well and just maybe I can help them If I knew what was going on. and the clan have been acting weird with all those clan meetings, I wasn't allowed to attend so I need to become chunin if I wanted to help anyway.

Masumi looked at me bit before sighing and shrugging.

"Okay let's keep going!" He said taking me by a surprise, I looked at him shocked.

"Masumi!" Kazuki yelled his name.

"Lighten up Kazuki, beside it's not like we can just leave her to train alone!" He said grinning, making Kazuki sigh.

"Both of you are going to be the end of me" Kazuki muttered.

I smiled at my two teammates.

"Thank you" I told them.

Sara Pov

I was walking through the village that night by myself when it happened again. Instead of the village streets I was suddenly in the dark abandoned streets I kept seeing.

I heard walking coming from around the corner and when I reached to grab a kunai from my pouch my weapon pouch wasn't there. So instead I just got ready in a fighting stance.

"Hey!" a voice said from behind me putting a hand on my shoulder. I grasped the hand and flipped its owner as he landed on his back in front of me and groaned. I blinked as I stared at the person on the ground.

"Kiba?" I wondered stupidly a few people in the street stopped to stare at us just as another voice followed.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she jogged towards us with Shino and a large white dog.

"Yeah, but what was that for?" He asked annoyed as he turned to me standing up, I blinked.

"Ops!" I said smiling apologetically. "I was a bit spaced out"

"No kidding, we called first before I came towards you" He said "Not the reunion you would expect"

"It's been a long time, Sara!" Hinata said turning to me with a smile

"We were surprised to see you because we didn't even know you were back" Shino said or at least I think it was Shino considering he always hid his face.

"I came back a few weeks ago actually" I told them "we just kept missing each other because of missions, one question though, is that really Akamaru?"

I asked pointing at the large dog beside Kiba.

"Of course its him who else would it be?" Kiba told me as I gave him a blank look.

"Yeah like anyone would ever feel confused seeing a dog that used to fit on your head to the large one beside you" I said sarcastically "So what are you guys up to?"

"We just came back from a mission" Hinata told me quietly "What about you?"

"Just helping my team train for the chunin exams" I told them

"No way! They put you in charge of a genin team, I thought that was a job for jounins" He told me smugly

"It is and I am a jounin, was promoted with Shikamaru three years ago." I said sighing "I really should have sent a memo to everyone back then."

"So how is it managing a bunch of kids?" He asked me as I scratched the back of my head.

"They're not your usual team though" I told him vaguely I yawned tiredly. 'I really need to find a way to sleep' I thought to myself

"You really look tired, Sara!" Hinata commented worriedly.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I joked with her "I guess it was just a long training day, I will just head home and rest. We should get around later to catch up maybe after the exams?"

"Definitely" Kiba said grinning as Hinata nodded. I said goodbye before heading to an apothecary on my way home after talking with the guys there I bought a medicine for sleeping.

'I can't believe it came down to this' I thought looking at the bottle in my hand while walking home, I slipped it into my pouch 'Replacing one medicine for another'

'Maybe you're allergic to the village' Emi offered jokingly 'you seem to be always in the hospital here or with some sort of illness'

I snorted at her comment as I kept walking home.

The next week passed in a blur, We spent almost all the time training, Natsuko was between training with us and Lee, Natsumi was training with us but she was volunteering at the hospital, I was surprised when she asked if I could ask the hokage if she was allowed to do that.

Lady Tsunade approved, so most of the trainings mostly ended up with just me and Erika. The jounin meeting came and about 30 genins got promoted including my team, Kohana's team and Konhamaru's team.

The medicine I bought was helping but I wasn't taking it every night, the person at the apothecary had told me taking too much would eventually make it ineffective with me, so I just used it twice so far to get some energy back.

It was mid-week when I was left alone, Erika had gone with Natsuko and Lee, and Natsumi was at the hospital.

So I headed to the spot I wanted to visit since I came back. I laid back on the first hokage carving in the mountain as I stared at the sky.

I just laid there letting myself relax and forget everything. I felt someone set beside me, so I turned to the person already knowing who it was.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow as he stared lazily at the sky.

"Shouldn't you be training?" He asked back at me.

"I am supposed to be making sure my team was ready for the exams" I answered back "Which is what they're doing, you on the other hand probably ran from the work"

"Everything is ready, on my part at least" He told me "So just let me relax"

"So you invade my spot and I am supposed to just be quiet?" I asked him as he ignored me faking sleeping. "Really?" still no answer so I just sighed and turned to the sky again.

"you look a little better" He eventually said "You have been looking like a walking corpse lately"

"Just what every girl wants to hear" I told him sarcastically as he got up and looked at me seriously.

"Are you ill again?" He asked me as I got up too.

"No, surgery got rid of that remember?" I told him jokingly "I am fine; you should just check your eyesight"

"Sara…" He started

"I am fine" I told him seriously "I really am, I probably just need a rest, like what I was doing a few minutes ago."

He looked at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"You're lying" He told me "I can tell that much"

"What makes you think that?" I asked him

"A feeling" He told me "Beside I trust my eyesight"

"It's just stress, just like I told you" I replied again. 'At least that's what I think it is' I thought to myself

"Take a few days off" He offered but I shook

"Maybe after the exams" I told him "When I can somewhat breath easily" 'since that would be one worry down' I thought

"You think there's going to be another attack?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow "Is it about your team? It doesn't take a genius to know there's something going on, they're our age but we haven't run into them before and their information seems to be classified"

I sighed "Than you know I can't confirm anything you say" I told him "I will just breathe easier once the exams were done"

"Then you're taking a few days off" He told me sternly

"Fine" I agreed as I laid back down. "Now be quiet"

'Maybe I should start walking around with the transformation jutsu' I thought to myself.

'And that's how you treat he guy you have a crush on?' Emi asked me snorting as I told her to shut up.

The rest of the time passed quickly, by the end of the week foreign shinobi were already coming to the village. Eventually the day of the chunin exams arrived.

"I feel nervous" Natsumi said as we stood outside the academy.

"I feel excited" Natsuko retorted "Don't worry it's gonna be just fine sis"

"Let's just get it over with" Erika said

"Good luck, I know it's gonna be easy for you" I told them.

I had talked to Kohana earlier this morning before she left and she was pretty determined.

'I hope she passes' I thought to myself.

Another thing on my mind was Yoshio he said he wanted to talk to me while the exam was going on and he looked really serious.

"Anyway I will see you after" I told them as I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I appeared a distance away and made my way to the dango shop where we agreed to meet. I waited for a bit before he finally showed up.

"Yo" He greeted

"So are your team ready?" I asked him as we sat on a table after we ordered. "You think they will pass?"

"They will put up a fight" He told me "They're pretty determined, what about your team?"

"They'll pass" I said confident "They barely needed me"

When our food arrived I ate a piece before turning to him.

"So?" I stared questioning

"Sara about the problem…" He started quietly, we were sitting in a corner table and the shop wasn't that busy, but still he was cautious "It's not going away, I talked to grandpa a few days ago and he really believes he's doing the right thing, he told me his real reason for doing it and there's no changing him"

"Why is he doing it?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone" He told me

"Then why are you telling me!" I replied sharply before calming myself and sighing "I don't believe there's nothing we can do, forcing everyone to go into isolation in Heiwa and leave all our friends here, to leave Konoha, our home; there can be no reason to justify leaving"

"I am telling you because if we can't change the elders than we can change the clan" He told me "or at least as many as we can, if the majority is against it than we can stop it, right now the difference between the two opinions is small, I am out of ideas. I didn't want to burden you with it, it's my job, but I haven't been doing a good job at it"

"You've been doing a good job" I contradicted him with a smile "You've been doing the best you can besides two heads are better than one so we'll get through this together"

"Thank you, Sara!" He told me as we started talking ideas about how to go through from here on.

The time passed and before we knew it we were at the academy as the examinees came out.

"See you at home!" He told me as he went to find his team and I did the same.

"So?" I asked them when I found them, Natsuko grinned as Natsumi smiled.

"Passed" Natsuko said

"It was easy, we just had to answer an exam paper" Erika told me.

"it would have been more challenging if we actually had to cheat like the proctor said" Natsumi reminded her

'Had to cheat?' I wondered to myself 'Don't tell me they had the same exam?'

"How many questions was there?" I asked them

"Nine then a tenth question that regarded all of the above" Erika commented.

"Temari was the proctor too" Natsuko told me.

'Looks like Temari didn't want to innovate in the exams' I thought with a sweat drop.

"We're supposed to gather at the forest of death tomorrow" Erika informed me.

"You should head home and rest to be ready for tomorrow" I told them.

'I really hope it doesn't turn like our exams' I thought to myself worriedly.


	8. The second exam

**Third Pov**

The remaining examinees gathered outside the 44th training ground also known as the forest of death. Some of them looked scared, other excited and some just bored.

"It looks creepy" commented Natsumi as she stared at the forest beyond the fence especially with the large centipede wrapping around one of the trees.

"It's just because you're afraid of bugs" Retorted Erika before she turned to Natsuko "Stop hiding behind of the tree just because of some bugs!"

"Hiding? Who said I was hiding? I was just...uh...checking the parameter?" Natsuko replied but when that centipede moved she squeaked and hid again making both Erika and Natsumi sweat drop at her.

At the same time, Kohana stood with her team in the middle.

"A lot of teams passed the first round" Kazuki commented as he looked around them "We're lucky for the tenth question or we wouldn't be here thanks to a certain someone"

"Hey!" Masumi complained annoyed at the remark.

"Guys now is really not the time to fight!" Kohana reprimanded them as they both scoffed "We passed so let's focus on the next stage, Please!"

"Well with the face that Konohamaru passed, it's my chance to show him off" Masumi commented looking at the said person standing in a distance. Kohana sighed as she went back to checking the teams around, making sure to remember teams that looked too strong for them so they can avoid.

A person walked towards the front of the group as he called for everyone's attention.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, the proctor for the second round of the exam" He introduced himself "It's a survival exam that is going to be held in this forest behind me known as the forest of death."

He explained the exam rules, it was going to last five days and each team would have a heaven scroll or an earth scroll and they needed to get the other and get to the tower located in the middle of the forest. He then handed them the consent form and once everyone was ready and had a scroll and distributed each team at a gate they were just waiting for the go sign.

"The second exam begins, now!" Shikamaru called as the gates opened and all the teams ran in.

Once at good distance inside, Erika and the twins stopped.

"We have an earth scroll" Erika told them quietly as she hid it in her pouch. "We have no way to determine who has what scroll, so we'll just go with a hit and run, Natsumi you have the paralysis poison?"

"Yeah" Natsumi replied "I dipped our blades in it this morning before we head out"

"Natsuko!" Erika called to her.

"Ok" She answered back, the faster they got that scroll the faster they got out of this bug hole. She crouched down her hand on the ground as she used the trees around them to sense.

She hated this ability considering it was the result of an experiment so she restricted its use to sensing enemies since they didn't have any other way for sensing in their team.

"Two teams to the east they should run into each other in a few minutes" She told them sensing around "The closest team is already heading towards us from the north, they should be here in ten minutes or so"

She stood up and looked towards Erika and Natsumi.

"Heading for us?" Erika mused before smirking.

On another side of the forest was the two teams that were ran into each other, one of them were Masumi, Kazuki and Kohana.

"You're pretty bold, taking us straight on" Masumi commented as he stared at the three waterfall shinobi in front of them.

"Just hand over your scroll and we'll let you kids go!" The only girl in the team offered with a smirk, she had Asymmetrical Bob Cut blue hair, green eyes and was taller than all three of them, then again all of the three were taller and probably older.

Kohana had wanted to go against another team that looked less experience but they weren't even given the chance to do that.

"Not a chance!" Masumi yelled back

"The boy has quite the bark" One of the boys who had long hair tied in a loose ponytail mocked "But a puppy is a puppy, you should learn your place!"

"We're not giving you anything" Kohana agreed with Masumi while Kazuki stayed quiet trying to come up with the best plan for them.

"Chiemi, Naoki I would rather not waste my time on un necessary fighting, so tell us what scroll do you have, if it's not what we want we'll let you be" The third one said bored.

The three Konoha genin shared a look before nodding, they turned to face their enemies and instantly jumped into the air as Masumi threw a smoke bomb.

"Oh you're not getting away" The girl, Chiemi yelled as she jumped in the middle and rotated with one leg raised causing the smoke to disperse. "You're not running?" She wondered confused as she saw Kohana and Kazuki each sticking to a tree with their chakra. Kazuki had his bow in hand armed with a kunai in it.

While Naoki was searching for Masumi; The third guy ran for Chiemi and got her out of the way just as the explosions went off where she was previously standing.

"Tsk, she got away" Kohana commented annoyed as Kazuki started shooting Kunai at the guy who was still carrying Chiemi princess style.

He kept avoiding the kunais gracefully, and just when Naoki was going to jump to help, he jumped back to avoid the hit coming from the ground, just as Masumi emerged.

Naoki was quick to react, when he sent a kick to Masumi, who blocked it.

Just then another explosion was set off causing the guy to jump back with Chiemi in his hand huffing, Naoki jumped back as well to join his two teammates.

"Thanks Sumio" Chiemi thanked as he put her down, before turning with a glare towards the three genins.

"The girl is probably the one behind the explosions" Sumio commented "She was the one who kept doing hand seals whenever one exploded"

"She's mine!" Chiemi growled

"I will take the puppy" Naoki said as he cracked his knuckles

"So I get arrow boy" Sumio mused.

"So what chances do we have of getting away?" Kohana asked Kazuki

"Close to none" He told her "They're fast, they will end up at least taking one of us"

"So we'll just finish them off" Masumi commented as he stood on the ground.

"Ok puppy, how about I show you the fangs of a wolf?!" Naoki shouted jumping at the brunet. Masumi jumped back just as Sumio went for the tree Kazuki was on, the tree was down in one hit, Kazuki back flipped into the ground but was instantly hit in the gut by Sumio; throwing him backwards.

"Masumi, Kazuki!" Kohana yelled looking at her two teammates.

"You should worry about yourself" A voice said from behind her, just as a kick hit her throwing her off the tree. "Pathetic!"

Kohana recovered and stopped herself in a crouched position on the ground, forming a hand seal, the tree exploded just where Chiemi was standing, since Kohana had set the explosion earlier when she stood there.

Chiemi jumped into the ground, using the opening Kohana ran at the blue head with a kick, Chiemi blocked with one hand and retaliated with a punch but Kohana jumped back throwing a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it forcing Chiemi to jump back.

As the explosion smoke settled down, Chiemi looked at the younger girl. "If that's the only trick you have, then this fight is mine" She commented with a smirk as she ran at Kohana again.

"I am winning this fight!" Kohana yelled as she dodged Chiemi's kick.

Kazuki could see both Masumi and Kohana as he stood up, that was one strong punch. His opponent was obviously strong; he was going to have to come up with a good plan if he wanted to survive.

"At least stand up quickly" Sumio commented bored as he stood there watching the blue eyed kid "You're really are boring me"

Kazuki stood up looking determined at his opponent, he was underestimating him which was and advantage for Kazuki. He wasn't the strongest when it came to taijutsu but he made up for it with tactics and speed.

Sumio ran at Kazuki aiming for another punch to finish him but this time Kazuki saw it coming and managed to dodge as he fired another kunai at Sumio but just as Sumio side stepped the said kunai two shuriken were thrown at him he grasped them though.

Kazuki used the chance to jump back while launching another kunai with his bow at his enemy. He used his bow to increase the strength and the speed at which his kunais were thrown. Sumio side stepped the kunai again as it embedded itself into the ground.

"Come out puppy!" Naoki called as he stood on the ground "Where could you be?!" He shouted as he hit the ground causing the surface to shatter.

Masumi jumped down from where he was hiding with a kick "Guess again!" Masumi shouted as Naoki jumped back to dodge. "And stop calling me puppy!"

Both of them ran at each other, Masumi crouched as Naoki aimed a punch, Masumi retaliated with a roundhouse kick but Naoki jumped and pulled up his legs to his chest before rolled to lash them down, Masumi blocked with his hands before he grasped Naoki's legs and tried to throw him on the ground but Naoki used his hand for support and forced Masumi to let go of his leg before back flipping.

"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!" Masumi yelled after forming hand seals and slamming his hand on the ground, the ground surrounding the enemy started to spiral inwards on itself but Naoki jumped into the air forming hand seals.

"Water Style: Liquid Bullets" Naoki yelled as he spited condensed water balls which Masumi started to dodge.

"You're resorting to spiting!" Masumi yelled disgusted as he dodged.

Chiemi was now twirling with the two blades tied to her hand as she attempted to cut Kohana who kept on blocking with her kunai since she wasn't fast enough to dodge.

She threw a flash bomb and jumped back putting some distance.

'Almost' Kohana thought to herself.

Kazuki was taking the worse of it, how fast he was, Sumio was fast to catch up so even when he dodged he got hit every once in a while and Sumio made sure make the hit worth it.

Kazuki threw two shuriken with his left hand, and then launched two kunai at the same time with his bow. As Sumio avoided them easily and threw back the Shuriken he had caught as Kazuki dodged them before taking another hit to the gut.

He coughed as he forced himself to stand up again.

'Just about' Kazuki thought as he looked at the unaware bored opponent.

'Sometimes I wish I was like Kazuki and Kohana' Masumi thought to himself with a groan, he needed to finish the fight before his stamina was completely out.

He threw three shuriken at his opponent who jumped high to avoid them, just as Masumi followed and jumped at his opponent with a punch which landed and threw his opponent backwards.

Kohana was thrown backwards by a kick as she hit a tree, she groaned but didn't get up.

"Pathetic" Chiemi said approaching the fallen Kunoichi but as soon as she was in the spot Kohana wanted her, the explosion went off with Kohana forming the hand seal "What?!"

Kohana grinned as the smoke settled down and she saw her handiwork. There was hole in the ground and as she approached it she could see the unconscious Chiemi inside.

The entire fight every time she had an opening like when she threw the flash bomb or when she set off an explosion as a distraction she had placed a special explosive types till she placed a normal one in the middle preparing the trap.

The special explosives and the normal one in the middle to get Chiemi point blank, she then just acted as bait to draw her to the spot. She took a breath before jumping down after she was sure Chiemi was unconscious she searched her but found no scroll. So she sighed before making her way to find her teammates.

Kazuki was breathing hard, his body was hurting from all the hits but somehow he was still standing. His bow had dropped at some point and so as he held his last kunais making Sumio sigh.

"You just have one trick under your sleeve" Sumio said yawning "About time I finished this"

"I was thinking just the same" Kazuki commented as he threw his two kunais and jumped into the air "Check mate"

Sumio narrowed his eyes but then he noticed the lightning chakra that started passing thought the wire Kazuki was holding and he noticed where it was headed but it was too late to react.

The lightning passed through the wire and down to the last two kunais he had thrown but what wasn't just enough that embedded all around Sumio on the ground where the other Kunais were connected together through wires and when Kazuki pulled on another wire he was holding the wires tightened making the perfect setting and so they pulled the electric current and conducted stronger till they completely electrocuted the waterfall shinobi, who fell down unconscious.

Kazuki stood on the ground, before he fell to the ground groaning. After a few minutes another voice was calling for them.

"Kazuki!" Kohana called as she came into the clearing to find the fallen Kazuki. She ran towards him turning him around.

"I am okay!" He told her "Just tired"

"you're not just tired; You're bruising all over!" She told him.

"Just check if the guy has the scroll, we'll deal with my injures; once we know we finished the final member" He told her and she sighed but obliged.

"Found the scroll" She informed him "You really did a number on this guy!"

"He made me his punching bag!" Kazuki complained groaning

She pulled their scroll from her pouch and sighed in relief when she found that they now have both scrolls.

"It's the one we need" She informed him as he tried to force himself to stand up "Hey you shouldn't be moving!"

"We need to go check on the idiot!" he told her so she helped him standup, he did have a point unlike the both of them were long fights gave them the chance to set up foe their traps thus wining, Masumi were the forward fighting guy so if he ran out of stamina or chakra he didn't have anything else to fall on. "Let's go!" He told her as he gathered his strength and led the way.

Both were breathing heavily; despite everything Naoki was surprised to find the little twerp actually packed a punch. Masumi on the other hand wanted to finish his fight as soon as possible, he wouldn't be able to face his teammates if they showed up and he was still not finished with his opponent.

'As much as I hate it!' He thought to himself bitterly as the veins showed around his eyes showing his Byakugan.

Masumi was only a half Hyuga from his mother side so he wasn't considered a member of the clan and it was surprising he managed to unlock the Byakugan but he mostly kept it a secret. His mother of course had taught him how to use it even if he didn't like it.

"You don't look like a Hyuga" Naoki said frowning but Masumi didn't reply as he ran at him hitting his chakra points and at the same time landing a punch or a kick in-between. He had told his sensei about it and he helped him learn more about how to use it, he couldn't do any of the fancy Hyuga jutsus but this was enough for him.

In a few minutes, Naoki fell to the ground unable to access his chakra he finally fell and Masumi's eyes reverted to normal black.

"Masumi!" Kohana yelled as they approached him.

"You two okay?" Masumi asked but when he noticed Kazuki "Did her turn you to a punching bag?"

"You're one to talk!" Kazuki retorted making Kohana sigh.

"We got the scroll it's the one we needed" She told Masumi "So let's find a spot to rest before heading to the tower"

"shouldn't we head straight away?" He asked her confused

"Of course not" Kazuki answered him sharply "Some teams will be waiting to ambush those with scrolls, if we're not good enough to fight back we're toast!"

"Ok, Ok!" Masumi told him sighing not finding the energy to fight back "Let's go!"

By the river, Erika's team was resting while she was frustrated.

"How hard can it be to find a goddamned heaven scroll?" Erika complained as they rested, they had taken four scrolls and so far all of them were earth so useless to them.

"We took down two rain teams, one waterfall and one sand!" Natsuko counted "We're making quite the diverse enemies!"

"Don't worry even when the paralysis disappears in about a day and a half, they half to deal with the aftereffects of being sluggish and slow" Natsumi told her "even if we didn't hit the entire team, leaving their teammates defenseless in that state could mean their doom"

"I just want one damn team with a heaven scroll!" Erika shouted irritated.

It was sudden when the ground started to melt under their feet turning to quick sand.

"What the?" Natsuko wondered trying to move her legs but they were stuck and they still continued to drown further.

"Whoever did it show yourself!" Erika screamed at the trees. And three sand shinobi came out with proud grins.

"We heard you say you had an earth scroll, hand it over and we'll stop the sand" One of them offered

"Or you could refuse and drown in it and we would still get the scroll" The other continued

"You shouldn't have been screaming in the middle of the forest like that" The third started "Amateurs!"

"Oh I know I shouldn't have been screaming" Erika commented with a smirk

"And I wonder who's really the amateurs" Natsuko commented as the three sand shinobi were suddenly hit with a dart each and fell forward starting to feel numb.

"What the…?" They wondered but suddenly the three Konoha Kunoichi started changing to water form before they splashed "Water clones!"

"Yup" Natsuko commented happily as she walked with her two teammates from behind the trees "and you completely fell for it"

Erika walked towards the three sand shinobi and searched them till she found her target.

"look what we have here!" Erika smirked as she held the heaven scroll "I can't believe someone actually fell for that trick" she commented as she and her teammates started walking away.

"Told you!" Natsuko commented happily as Erika shook her head "You should listen to me every once in a while"

"They usually get us in trouble" Natsumi commented making Natsuko irked

"It really is a small chance when they actually work" Erika joked following Natsumi

"Meanies!" Natsuko shouted at them as they laughed.

"Let's get going to the tower, it's almost sundown, we can use the night for cover" Erika told them as they jumped into the trees after they all agreed.

They had made it back to the tower and after two days did Kohana's team make it back too along with a team from the sand and Konhamaru's team following after.

And the 2nd exam ended with those four teams passing as they had two weeks to prepare for the final exam.


	9. Natsumi vs Kohana

**AN: Hello! Long time since I updated :( but I have faced the writer's worst enemy the writer's block! So expect very slow updates for the next few chapters *sigh***

 **Sara Pov**

"You really need to rest" Yoshio told me as I drank tea.

We were in the dango shop, both of us had decided to meet there after yesterday's meeting, since usually we were too busy lately to manage a talk at home.

"You're pushing yourself" He told me after sipping his own tea.

I knew he was right, but It's not like I could sleep, the nightmares were getting worse, so they kept me up all night and between dealing with the clan problem and helping the girls for the chunin exams and training myself, I barely rested these past two weeks.

"Aha" I replied not finding the energy to argue. Yoshio had been helping two of his team members train, which wasn't easy, but time like this he was glad he could use the shadow clone jutsu, but then there were the clan problems that was getting worse.

Especially with what happened recently, which just made any progress we made into naught. The clan kept it a secret for now, only a select few knew about it from the village.

"You two are going to end up running yourself into the ground" Kakashi said as he walked up to our table "Yo"

"You're late!" We both said at the same time

"I…"

"…got lost on the path of life" We finished for him

"Actually it was…" He started again

"…a black cat so had to take the long way" We finished again making him sweat drop. Kakashi had gotten out of the hospital finally, but he was still not allowed on missions.

"I take it you're not in a mood for excuses" He said taking a seat opposite to me beside Yoshio. "So what's so important?"

Yoshio looked at me again before he gripped his cup tighter, He was completely against this, but he knew it was the best solution we could come up with giving the short time we had, things were just getting worse faster than we could handle.

Then to deal with the consequences from it we needed Kakashi's help.

"The elders, Takashi and Keiji, were both murdered" Yoshio whispered loud enough for just us to hear.

 **Third Pov**

Later that day, in a hospital room in Konoha, Manami finished checking on Kazuki, Yoshio leaned against the wall with crossed hands.

"I am sorry Kazuki" Manami apologized "Your rips are still healing, you're in no condition to be in the third exam" Kazuki clenched his fists

"Sorry kid" Yoshio told him "It's okay you can just try again next year" He nodded stiffly he knew that, but he also knew that both his teammates were, Masumi especially wasn't going to let him swallow this.

"He's not the only one out" Manami told them, all of the genins that passed the second exam had come in to get checked, only one team were completely uninjured. "Moegi and Udon from team Ebisu, and one of the genins from the sand team too."

"So now it's down to eight genins" Yoshio noted

"Masumi is going to like this" Kazuki said "More chance for him to be against Konohamaru"

"You're right about that" Yoshio agreed smiling

"I am heading home, see you later sensei" Kazuki said leaving the room.

"So any news on who did it?" Manami asked as he shook his head. "You haven't been sleeping she noted looking at him, honestly you and Sara are pushing yourselves too hard, even…"

"It's our responsibility" Yoshio interrupted her swallowing hard "And we're not doing that good of a job at it" He let a dry laugh out before sighing

"You're doing the best you can" Manami told him putting a hand to his cheek "Just rely on other around you more, you two seem to forget to rely on others and just carry everything yourself" Putting his hand on hers, he didn't reply, relying on others meant for them to carry this burden too, something he didn't even want Sara to do, he couldn't bring himself to do that to others too.

In the training grounds, Sara and Erika sparred as the twins rested, what would surprise anyone was that Erika's eyes weren't the usual red they were, they were a light violet now.

Erika was from the Chinoike clan, or at least as far as they can guess she was somehow related giving her kekkei genkai, she usually tried to keep her kekkei genkai on to scare others, although on Sara's request she stopped using it.

Sara knew how exhausting it must be to keep it on all the time, also that stopped her from honing her skills without it, which was why they were sparring without it now.

Another thing Sara found out was like the sharingan, she could cast genjutsu with her eyes, although for some reason she didn't like using genjutsu and just stuck with using it to control blood.

Sara couldn't find records of the clan with more details, so she had to rely on only what Erika told her, she was glad though that the girl was starting to trust her more.

Sara crouched avoiding the punch, before she gripped her hand and flipped her on the ground. Like Sara thought without her Ketsuryugan, Erika's reflexes were slower…much slower.

"Honestly…." Erika said taking Sara's extended hand "I should just use it"

"I already told you, there are situations when relying on your kekkei genkai won't be possible" Sara argued back "You need to be able to handle things even then" Erika huffed, but they both knew Sara was right, after all she got beaten by an obviously exhausted and tired Sara just because Erika couldn't react fast enough, she usually relied on her eyes to read their movements and thus giving her enough time to react.

"Let's wrap up for today" Sara announced "The exam is in a couple of days, we should be careful you don't get injured till then."

"It's going to be a piece of cake" Natsuko announced grinning

"I don't know though, fighting in front of a crowd" Natsumi said nervously

"Fighting is fighting" Erika told her "Crowd or no crowd…it will be embarrassing to lose to a bunch of newbies, so you better win you two"

'At least, I don't have to worry about those three' Sara thought to herself 'just have to worry about the snake'

The next couple of days passed quickly and came the day of the third exam, the stadium started to fill with people.

"Stop sulking already!" Sakura told Naruto as they made their way into the stadium.

The blonde was upset he had missed his chance to enter the exam, now he was stuck as genin for now.

"But Sakura…" He whined

She sighed "We were going on missions nonstop, we got so wrapped up in it"

"Oi…Sakura! Naruto!" Someone called them as they saw Ino waving for them with Choji beside her.

"You guys came to watch too?" Sakura asked as they took the seats beside them. Choji was munching on his chips.

"Well, we needed a breather, besides apparently Sara's team made it to the third exam" Ino told her

"Wait! Sara is in charge of a genin team?" Sakura was shocked to hear

"If you guys stayed in the village a bit you would know" Tenten said as she approached them with Neji and Lee.

"They're quite strong too" Lee commented as they took the seats in the row above them.

"We've been missing lots of stuff" Naruto flailed annoyed

"I was surprised when we heard you didn't join the exams" Neji said

"Guy sensei not coming?" Sakura asked

"No he's left on a mission yesterday with Kakashi sensei and Asuma sensei" Tenten told her

Sakura and Naruto were shocked that Kakashi was already out of the hospital, they still haven't told him about Sasuke and now he was on a mission.

The cheering got louder as they looked down to see the 8 genins lined up, and up in the side sat both Garaa and Tsunade, Shikamaru and Temari beside them.

Down in the field, was a very excited Natsuko, and a nervous Natsumi especially with the fact she didn't know Garaa was going to be watching.

Erika had her kekkei genkai on but she was honestly bored and wanted this to be over and done with, Kohana was determined to make it to chunin, she had to.

Masumi and Konohamaru were both glaring at each other with sparks flying between them, one of the sand genins was a short girl that looked young, she had her sandy blonde hair in two pigtails and her brown eyes was measuring her opponents. The guy beside her looked bored, almost like he just didn't care. He had brown messy hair and light blue eyes.

Yoshio and Sara had met up with Kazuki, Sara led them through the rows till they reached the others.

"Hey" She greeted them, as they greeted her back, she took seat beside Naruto while Yoshio and Kazuki found seats in the row under them. "Haven't seen you in a while, Naruto, Sakura"

"Grandma Tsunade have been working us nonstop" Naruto told her "And I need to train!"

"Shut it Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him "Going on missions is as important as training"

The first match was quickly announced to be Natsumi versus Kohana Hiroshi.

"So how strong is Natsumi?" Yoshio asked Sara as they watched the other genins get out of the arena.

"Just wait and see" Sara said "Although I have no doubt that my team will pass"

"Kohana's not weak you know" Kazuki said from beside her with narrowed eyes, Sara just smiled.

"I wasn't talking about strength" Sara told him, she wanted Kohana to pass, but reality wise… "They are far more experienced than the rest of the genins, by all means this is unfair to the rest"

That was probably the only thing she could say without saying too much, because if they survived so long under Orochimaru, those exams are going to be a piece of cake for them.

"We noticed that during the spars" Neji noted

"Natsumi wasn't the best at close combat though" Tenten said

"She's just better at something else" Sara told them vaguely

Ino, Choji, Sakura and Naruto were a bit intrigued about Sara's new team since they haven't' met them.

Down in the arena, Natsumi and Kohana stood facing each other, waiting for the start signal.

"Ready?" Genma asked looking between the two as they nodded "Go!" He jumped back.

Kohana immediately threw three Kunais at Natsumi, before they exploded right in front of her, the latter emerged from the smoke throwing senbons dipped in paralysis at Kohana who dodged.

Natsumi was a disadvantage since her chakra element was water, and with no water around her ninjutsu wouldn't be as strong.

Kohana was already setting up for what she hoped would be here explosive win. She threw more kunais with attached explosive as Natsumi ran out of the way, before jumping at the last moment to avoid an explosive that went off where she stood.

"Explosives?!" Sara was surprised as Yoshio smirked

"Her specialty" Yoshio said "She made them herself too"

"Well this is going to be interesting" Sara said as Naruto looked her with a confused look "Both of them are long ranges that way it would be finished by a KO trap"

Smoke covered the arena from all the explosives, as Kohana held a kunai careful of her surroundings. as the smoked disappeared she was surprised to find Natsumi gone, but she was used to doing that herself, so if one thing she knew standing in one place would be too dangerous.

Not a moment after moving darts were coming after her one after the other, from the direction of the trees to the side. She threw a flash bomb for cover, before taking a long way around to the trees.

When the light faded, she had managed to reach the tree line, although she couldn't spot anyone there.

She held her kunai lightly looking around in all directions, Natsumi was definitely good at hiding, there was no sign of her even there.

So despite her guard being up, Kohana was surprised when two one on each side of her flew right by her as she saw the explosives attached at their ends.

Although she managed to jump to get away, she did get hit by it. She didn't stop though, her opponent would get her if she did, it was obvious by now, there wouldn't be close combat between them, and while she couldn't see Natsumi, Natsumi could see her.

She was running while minding to set explosives just for when a chance came. Darts came at her again, as she jumped she guessed the direction and threw the kunais with explosives attached.

She did manage to force Natsumi out of hiding, when the explosive hit. She was surprised when she Natsumi summoned her Naginata, with the blade chakra coated, Natsumi moved towards Kohana.

Kohana moved left and right to avoid the blade from hitting her, although as she retreated, she managed to pull Natsumi into a set of explosives she had set before.

Kohana jumped back, and so did Natsumi but she had gotten hit, although she used the chance of triumph Kohana thought she had, to pull her senbons before throwing them at Kohana.

The latter jumped to try and avoid them, but she wasn't fast enough and her leg got scratched by one of them.

"It's over in a few seconds, the paralysis will take effect" Natsumi told her and Kohana could already feel it.

But she wasn't going down that easy, she released all of the explosive she had set around the arena. With so much explosives the entire arena was covered in smoke. The crowd couldn't see anything, the smoke eventually dissipated to reveal Natsumi was a kunai being held by Kohana to her neck.

Although the earlier was unfazed and just like that, the kunai fell from Kohana's hand, just as she fell as well. Her body was paralyzed and she couldn't move a finger.

Genma walked forward, "The winner is Natsumi" He announced as the crowd clapped politely, considering everything it wasn't a very exciting fight.

"She finished it with one senbon" Ino was shocked "It was one small scratch"

"It must have been coated in one hell of a paralyzer" Sakura said as they both looked to Sara with everyone else

"That's Natsumi's specialty" She told them "Poisons, paralyzers and medic ninjutsu, she's not strong in close combat but she's strong in her own way"

"Kohana is going to be very disappointed" Kazuki stated frowning as they watched the medic carry her away after Natsumi gave them the antidote, before heading up to where the rest of the contestants waited.

"Disappointed is an understatement" Yoshio said scratching the back of his neck.


	10. Konohamaru vs Masumi

**AN: This is really short! But I am struggling with the writer block and better anything than nothing right? I hope you enjoy it I really do! :D**

 **Third POV**

"The next match is between Masumi Sen and Konohamaru Sarutobi" Genma announced as the two boys made their way down.

"Go Konohamaru!" Naruto cheered the loudest from the stands making lots of people stare at him including the two genins down in the arena.

"He sure is loud" Kohana said staring at the blonde, she had recovered in a few minutes after being given the antidote by the medics, even if though her body felt stiff, she was okay moving. She then made her way to the seats and sat beside Kazuki. "I am not sure who to cheer for though"

"Masumi, would probably cry if you didn't cheer for him" Kazuki told her making her sweat drop although she could see that happening, which was why she chuckled.

"I am going to win this Konohamaru" Masumi stated with narrowed eyes as he got in a fighting position

Konohamaru stared with narrowed eyes too "I am not losing here" He said getting ready "This is just a step to becoming hokage"

Genma looked between the two "Start!" He shouted as he jumped back.

The two immediately engaged in close combat, seeing as for the two of them that's were their best skills.

Masumi aimed a punch for Konohamaru who blocked and retaliated with gripping his arm and sliding to try and throw him, Masumi though managed to land on his hands and steady himself.

Konohamaru grinned as he jumped and made a hand seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two more clones appeared. Masumi didn't have time to be shocked as he fought now three Konohamaru.

"Naruto…" Sara called the blonde who turned to her with a questioning look "Were you the one to teach him that?"

"Yeah" The blonde answered with a grin "Since I am teaching him the rasengan, he'll need it"

Most of the others sighed, Naruto was oblivious to how high ranked that jutsu was and to teach it to a genin who probably didn't have Naruto's amount of chakra.

"But why?" Yoshio was a bit confused "What's the shadow clone has to do with the rasengan?"

"Naruto can't make it with one hand" Sara answered

"His chakra control is that terrible" Sakura agreed as Naruto protested and the others laughed, Neji though was more focused on the fight going below something nagged him about it.

"Neji…" Tenten said turning to him "Something wrong?"

"Nothing" He replied as everyone focused on the fight again.

Masumi was thrown back when he was overwhelmed by the clones as he cursed, He wasn't liking this, he always beat Konohamaru when it came to Taijutsu, Konohamaru did improve, but so did he…so why was he on the defensive like this?

"Give up yet?" Konohamaru asked him with a smirk as Masumi narrowed his eyes, as the two clones came at him, he pulled some shuriken throwing at them as he jumped back, the clones dodged them though

"Like hell!" Masumi yelled "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!" forming hand seals and slamming his hand on the ground, the clones and Konohamaru were shook as the ground surrounding them started to spiral inwards on itself.

Konohamaru's clones were destroyed as Konohamaru himself stood on one of the rocks with an annoyed look as Masumi smirked. The two boys ran at each other kunais clashing, as they kept dodging each other's hits before the kunais were gone and they fell into another taijutsu fight.

In the stadium Sara was sensing something…strange "Yoshio, Masumi his chakra…" She started

"Is something wrong with him?" Kohana asked worry filled her before it dissipated as Sara shook her head

"It's just like…" She stated not sure if it was even possible, he didn't look like a Hyuga, Neji getting the same sense as he activated his Byakugan and looked at the younger boy before he turned it off.

"Keep it a secret, will ya?" Yoshio told them as he turned around looking at Neji though, as the others around them were confused "Till he at least decides he won't keep it like that"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"Would you mind explaining to us?" Lee added

"Sensei…what exactly are you talking about?" Kazuki asked as curiosity filled him, that and he couldn't believe Masumi had some sort of secret that would interest two jounins.

"I think you might know in this fight" Yoshio answered, Masumi and Konohamaru were always challenging one another, for one Masumi was one of the few people that always treated Konohamaru like he treats everyone, and never considered the fact about him being the grandson of the late third hokage.

For Masumi, Konohamaru was his rival, given he was…or used to be the top in Taijutsu of their class, that made most of them try and avoid fighting him in, almost everyone but a few led by the always yelling Konohamaru as he yelled about his dream to be hokage and somehow that made them into frenemies.

"Let us in on the loop, will ya?" Ino was annoyed, she was getting better at sensing but she didn't notice anything strange, this annoyed her.

Down in the arena, Masumi jumped over Konohamaru and landed behind him and sent a kick which Konohamaru blocked, Masumi tried to back flip and hit him in the shin but Konohamaru reacted fast enough to dodge. Konohamaru surprised him as he formed a hand seal and a clone appeared beside Masumi who had landed on his feet.

"Again?!" Masumi was surprised biting his lip, he didn't want to use it, not with this many people watching and not when he could somehow make a few Hyuugas in the crowd.

This moment of distraction was used by Konohamaru who jumped at the opportunity, He ran at him punching him in the stomach as he was thrown back, right at the clone who was about to hit him again, Masumi cursed, before the clone punched him from above into the ground

Konohamaru grinned but faltered when Masumi had suddenly hit the clone with his fingers and the clone was gone. His eyes widened as Masumi stood up, with veins beside his eyes and the unmistakable Byakugan.

A lot of people in the crowd gaped, while others were cheering.

"Byakugan?!" Naruto wondered shocked

"But one second ago, his eyes were normal, right?!" Lee wondered

"is that what you were talking about?" Tenten asked the two jounins as Sara nodded

"Sensei, you knew about this?" Kazuki asked as Yoshio nodded

"But why would he keep it a secret?" Kohana wondered just as they stared at the fight Konohamaru had summoned two other clones but neither sides moved yet.

"Seems kind of familiar" Sakura muttered looking between Naruto and Neji

"Familiar?! It's clones versus Byakugan all over again" Ino Said

"Wonder if it'll end the same" Choji said between bites

While everyone went back to the fight, Sara's eyes glazed as she lost herself in her own mind.

 **Sara POV**

I was staring at the dark clouded sky again as I found myself on the ground. "I really need some sleep" muttering I got up as I looked around me "How do I get out?" my eyes narrowed as I heard footsteps coming from behind, I jumped forward turning around to see the incoming.

My eyes widened as I stared at the smirking, black eyed figure that had walked into the street.


End file.
